Castle In your Arms
by the autumn evening
Summary: "Aku menawarkan aliansi pernikahan untuk menggabungkan Kerajaan Sheine dan Nevalon dengan anakku Haruno Sakura, pewaris tahta Sheine pada anda. Keturunan darinya akan membawa nama besar Uchiha dan menjadi pewaris tahta dua kerajaan."/ Saat Sasuke adalah seorang raja, dan Sakura adalah seorang putri mahkota yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ratunya. AU. SasuSaku. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Castle In Your Arms**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but the story is mine

 **Warning:** AU. Typos. OOC. Multi-chapters. Setting Kerajaan. Royalty. Jealous!Sasuke (My Favorite!)

 **Summary:**

"Aku mengusulkan sebuah aliansi formal dalam bentuk pernikahan untuk menggabungkan Kerajaan Sheine dan Nevalon dengan menawarkan anakku Haruno Sakura, putri mahkota dan pewaris tahta kerajaan. Anak yang dilahirkan darinya akan membawa nama besar Uchiha dan menjadi pewaris tahta dua kerajaan dan menggabungkannya menjadi satu."

Saat Sasuke adalah seorang raja, dan Sakura adalah seorang putri mahkota yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ratunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mengusulkan sebuah aliansi formal dalam bentuk pernikahan untuk menggabungkan Kerajaan Sheine dan Nevalon," Raja Sheine, Kizashi Haruno mengatakannya dengan lancar. Dia mengisyaratkan Sakura—sang putri- untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku menawarkan anakku, putri mahkota, pewaris tahta kerajaan. Anak yang dilahirkan darinya akan membawa namamu dan menjadi pewaris tahta kerajaan Nevalon dan Sheine, untuk menggabungkannya menjadi satu kerajaan."

Sakura mencoba terlihat tegas sekaligus anggun.

Penasehat dan dewan kerajaan Nevalon saling melempar pandang, dengan ekspresi mempertimbangkan, sedang raja Nevalon, Sasuke Uchiha terlihat tidak ingin mempertimbangkannya. Semua otot di tubuhnya menegang marah—dan Sakura tanpa sadar menyadari betapa Raja Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa.

"Jangan mengejekku," kata Sasuke dengan nada kasar, menatap Sakura bukannya ayahnya, Sakura menelan ludah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, ini adalah penawaran yang sungguh- sungguh," ujar Sakura, menegakan tubuhnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau—" kalimat Sakura terjeda saat Sasuke bangkit dari singasana dan melangkah mendekatinya, kemarahan tergambar di wajah tampannya.

"Nevalon adalah kerajaan yang miskin. Kami tidak memiliki apapun untuk ditawarkan yang tidak Sheine miliki. Kau tidak membutuhkan aliansi ini. Jadi jangan," jeda beberapa saat sebelum menambahkan "menghinaku."

"Aku tidak menghinamu!" Sakura membela diri, suaranya lebih keras dari yang ia inginkan, jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Tidak perlu berapi- api, ini hanya sebuah tawaran. Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa bilang langsung."

Sasuke melirik punggawanya, seorang dengan sebagian wajah tertutup masker terlihat mengangkat alis , tidak membantu. Sasuke menatap ayah Sakura, lalu pria bermasker, dan seorang berambut hitam di sebelahnya, kemudian menatap Kizashi kembali. Dia tidak menatap Sakura.

"Aku bodoh kalau tidak mau," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Jangan bersikap seperti aku memaksamu," sindir Sakura, merasa tersinggung. Beberapa pangeran bahkan menganggap Sakura adalah putri idaman, pikirnya. Sasuke meliriknya sebelum menegakan bahunya lebih tegap.

"Kerajaan Nevalon menerima aliansi ini," cetus Sasuke pada ayah Sakura. Raja Haruno mengerutkan alis dengan raut wajah yang menunjukan bahwa dia mungkin akan menyesali ini.

Pria tengah baya itu terlihat ragu dan melirik Sakura, menaikan satu alis, seperti bertanya, "Sungguh? Yang ini? Kau yakin?"

Sakura balas menatapnya dan mengangguk, ya, dia yakin.

"Baiklah," kata Raja Haruno sebelum menghela nafas sekali lagi, seperti orang yang mengajukan tawaran adalah Sasuke dan bukan dirinya. "Selenggaraan pernikahan secepatnya. Aku dibutuhkan di Sheine."

"Satu minggu lagi," kata Sasuke, mengisyaratkan pada raja Haruno untuk menyelenggarakan pertemuan pribadi, meminta Sakura pergi tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut.

Setidaknya Sakura tahu sedikit lebih banyak tentang calon suaminya, pikirnya optimis. Walau dia hanya tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak sopan.

.

.

Seluruh isi kastil Nevalon kalang kabut menyiapkan pesta pernikahan, Sakura berharap semua ini hanya sementara dan berharap kegaduhan segera berakhir. Dia berusaha berjalan memepet ke dinding untuk menghindari pelayan yang membawa gulungan kain yang lebih tinggi dari kepala.

Satu- satunya tempat yang terbebas dari hiruk pikuk persiapan pernikahan adalah di luar kastil. Sakura menyelinap ke sana, bersemangat untuk menjelajah, memasuki kandang kuda.

Di dalam gelap dan damai, kecuali cahaya mata hari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah dinding, udara dikelilingi aroma kuda. Melipat gaun marunnya, Sakura duduk di tumpukan jerami dan menghela nafas lega. Partikel- partikel debu terlihat di celah sinar matahari membentuk garis.

"Hai," sapa sebuah suara di belakangnya, Sakura hampir melompat karena kaget.

"Ya tuhan," pekiknya, memegang dada setelah melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang cerah tengah menumpukan berat badannya di penggaruk rumput tertawa melihatnya.

"Tidak bermaksud mengagetkan anda, Yang Mulia," kata pemuda itu, melemparkan senyum lebar menawan. Sakura menaksir bahwa pemuda itu seumuran dengannya.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak tahu ada orang lain di sini," respon Sakura, tersenyum balik, "siapa namamu?"

"Saya Naruto," kata pemuda itu, masih berseri- seri seperti Sakura adalah sahabat lamanya.

Di rumah, Sakura juga selalu menikmati menghabiskan waktu dengan pelayan istana atau tukang kebun. Mereka selalu tidak keberatan untuk menjadi kotor selama petualangan di hutan daripada para bangsawan yang seharusnya menjadi teman Sakura. Menyenangkan untuk berpikir bahwa dia akan memiliki teman di Nevalon.

"Bersembunyi dari keramaian?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk, pemuda pirang itu mendudukan diri di atas jerami di sebelahnya. "Suasana di dalam sana menggila. Orang yang tidak tahu pasti akan mengira mereka sedang menyiapkan perang." Lanjut Naruto simpatik.

"Aku sama gugupnya seperti akan pergi berperang," Sakura mengaku.

"Maksud anda karena Raja?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "saya juga pasti akan takut."

Sakura mengangat bahu. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, tapi lebih tepatnya—" dia ragu, tidak yakin bagaimana mengatakannya dengan bahasa yang tepat. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibicarakan begitu saja dengan orang yang baru ia lihat, tapi Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak berbicara; dia harus menyalurkan rasa gugupnya. Dan Naruto terlihat baik, maka dia meneruskan "—setelah pernikahan. Kau tahu, sehabis itu."

"Oh," Naruto mengangguk paham, "apa anda pernah melakukannya?"

Sakura mengigit bibir, "Tidak," jawabnya jujur, "tentu saja tidak."

"Itu akan mengalir secara alami," Naruto menenangkan. Sakura bergerak tidak nyaman, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling ia cemaskan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak—menginginkannya? Aku tidak begitu..." Sakura menunduk, menatap gaunnya yang berkerut karena dia remas.

"Oh, _hey_ , tidak begitu!" sepasang mata biru itu melebar khawatir, "Anda adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah saya lihat! Kalau saya, jelas saya ingin melakukannya dengan anda." Menyadari kalimatnya, Naruto seketika memerah dan kalang kabut, "Maksud saya, bukan berarti saya membayangkan melakukannya dengan anda! Maksud saya, hanya orang bodoh dan tidak normal yang tidak ingin melakukannya dengan anda!"

Sakura tertawa mendengar nada khawatir dan ocehan Naruto, merasa lebih baik karena ada orang yang bersedia menghiburnya.

"Terimakasih, Naruto," kata Sakura. Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar. "Hei, karena aku sudah ada di sini, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?" tawar Sakura.

"Itu ide bagus!" jawab Naruto bersemangat. Sepanjang mereka menggosok punggung kuda sampai mengkilap, Sakura tidak lagi memikirkan malam pertamanya.

Sakura menghabiskan waktu dengan senang bersama Naruto hari- hari setelahnya; hari yang terasa semakin cepat berlalu, sampai rasanya begitu singkat. Pertama dia membuka mata di hari pernikahannya dan saat selanjutnya dia sudah berada di samping Sasuke di altar, dengan tamu undangan di belakang dan seorang pendeta di hadapan mereka, memberi nasehat tentang cinta dan kesetiaan.

"Anda boleh mencium istrimu," kata pendeta, melipat tangannya menunggu.

Sakura merasa enggan menatap Sasuke, tiba- tiba merasa malu. Melirik ke atas, dia melihat wajah Sasuke sekaku wajahnya saat berada di singasana hari itu, masih tampan dan tidak ramah. Alisnya turun setengah marah, dia mengenakan pakaian kebesaran dan mahkota berat.

Saat bibir mereka bertemu, mengejutkannya, bibir Sasuke terasa sangat halus. Sakura tanpa sadar menahan nafas, mulutnya terbuka karena kaget.

Seketika, lidah basah dan panas Sasuke memasuki mulutnya, mengejutkan dan tidak pantas dilakukan di dalam sebuah gereja. Sakura meletakan tangannya di dada Sasuke untuk menahan berat badannya. Kerumunan di sekeliling mereka, altar, dan pendeta semua memudar, digantikan suara harmoni berdengung di telinganya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan suara cup pelan, tubuh Sakura goyah dan menyandar pada Sasuke tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Setelah itu, Sakura takut untuk menatap ayahnya yang duduk di barisan pertama, maka dia terus menatap pendeta, berpura- pura mendengarkan nasihat sampai akhir upacara dan mengabaikan suara mendengung di telinganya. Ayahnya mengizinkan dia menikah, namun Sakura tidak yakin dia sepenuhnya mengerti bahwa pernikahan akan diikuti hak dan kewajiban. Lebih baik tidak membuat kontak mata dengannya sampai acara berakhir.

Dalam jangka waktu yang terasa seperti sesingkat sebuah helaan nafas, acara selesai. Mereka sudah menikah.

.

.

Setelah itu tidak banyak orang yang bertanya padanya, hanya rentetan anggukan, senyum, dan jabat tangan dengan orang-orang yang namanya tidak dapat ia ingat.

Sakura melempar senyum anggun dan berharap tidak terlihat seperti ringisan tidak nyaman, dan pada akhirnya dia sampai di penghujung barisan. Orang terakhir untuk memberikan selamat adalah paman Sasuke, Obito Uchiha.

"Selamat menikmati," katanya, yang adalah tidak sopan. Kemudian dia pergi, dan semua orang pergi menuju ruang makan malam. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sakura selain makan dan minum dan tertawa mendengar candaan yang bahkan tidak ia dengar, sebelum mengatakan selamat malam dan naik ke lantai atas, di mana pelayan menunggunya untuk mempersiapkan malam pengantinnya.

Ada banyak renda, dan pita, kainnya—tipis.

"Tidak ada pakaian untuk aku kenakan di bagian luarnya?" tanya Sakura pada pelayan, tanpa banyak berharap. Pelayan itu terlihat seperti mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum. Sakura melipat tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya yang hanya terbungkus gaun tidur tipis dengan renda menutupi bagian tertentu.

"Saya akan periksa sakali lagi," jawabnya, dengan nada seperti seseorang yang mencoba menghibur seorang anak kecil. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Tidak perlu," tidak akan ada bedanya, lagipula.

"Apakah anda memerlukan yang lainnya, Yang Mulia?" pelayan bertanya sopan. Saat Sakura menggeleng, dia membungkuk sebelum pergi, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Suami Sakura sudah melepaskan mantel hitam yang tadi ia pakai, hanya memakai baju berkancing dan celana, lengan bajunya dilipat sampai siku, menampakan otot lengan yang kekar. Dia membawa kain beludru di tangan besarnya. Sakura masih melipat tangannya, memikirkan sesuatu untuk diucapkan.

"Apa itu?" Sakura menunjuk kain di tangan Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu," kata Sasuke, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia membuka kain yang membungkus sebuah kalung indah, batu rubi dan berlian menghias penuh kalung yang berkerlip di atas kain beludru hitam. Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya canggung, menyodorkannya.

"Apa kau mau aku—" tanyanya, menunjuk leher jenjang Sakura yang masih terbuka, karena rambut merah muda masih tersanggul rapi.

Sakura mengangguk, membalikan tubuh membelakangi Sasuke untuk memudahkan memasang kalung itu di lehernya. Tubuh Sasuke seperti dinding panas di belakangnya, Sakura merasakan gesekan tidak sengaja tangan Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya, di tulang selangka, tengkuk dan bawah telinganya membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Bibir Sasuke sangat dekat, Sakura dapat merasakan terpaan nafas hangat di kulitnya. Dia menaikan dagunya, untuk semakin mengekspos lehernya. Mungkin ini tidak akan semenakutkan bayangannya, pikirnya. Pernikahan ini, malam ini. Ciuman di altar tadi—Sakura tidak keberatan untuk mendapatkannya lagi.

Namun saat dia mencondongkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada tubuh hangat di belakangnya, dia merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke menghilang, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Sasuke?" suaranya pelan, membuka mata.

Di sisi lain ruangan, Sasuke sudah membaringkan diri di sofa, punggung membelakanginya, pundaknya tegang. Dia tidak merespon, rahang Sakura terbuka tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, tangannya menunjuk gaun malam yang ia pakai, walau Sasuke tidak sedang menatapnya. "Apa kau—kita harus menyempurnakan pernikahan kita!"

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke menjawabnya, tanpa membalikan tubuh, "Kita hanya perlu menunjukan seperti kita sudah melakukannya."

Mengingat kegelisahan Sakura tentang malam ini minggu lalu, tidak ada alasan untuknya merasa kecewa. Namun rasa sakit karena penolakan Sasuke sangat tajam, walau hanya harga dirinya yang seharusnya tersinggung.

"Aku tahu aku cukup menarik," kata Sakura, nadanya lebih tinggi dari yang ia inginkan, "aku—ada yang mengatakan aku cukup cantik untuk , umm, tidur bersama."

Setidaknya kalimat itu mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke, pada akhirnya. Dia mendudukan diri dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa? Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Bukan siapa- siapa. Seorang pengawal," Sakura menundukan kepala, "dia hanya mencoba ramah."

"Ramah," ulang Sasuke, otot rahangnya menegang.

"Setidaknya lebih ramah daripada kau," ketus Sakura, membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Tidurlah," kata Sasuke, dia kembali menunjukan punggungnya pada Sakura.

Ranjang di kamar itu sangat besar dan Sakura kesulitan mencari posisi nyaman, sebelum menuruti nasehat Sasuke untuk tidur dengan tidak senang setelah waktu yang lama.

.

.

Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sofa saat Sakura bangun pada pagi hari selanjutnya, pagi setelah malam pengantinnya. Setidaknya peringatan tentang rasa perih yang seharusnya ia rasakan tidak perlu ia cemaskan, pikirnya menatap langit- langit batu.

Dia menatap sekeliling kamar yang di sinari cahaya pagi untuk kali pertama. Perhatiannya tertuju pada hal lainnya semalam, namun sekarang dia menyadari bahwa ini adalah kamar yang indah, luas, namun tidak terlalu besar sampai terasa tidak nyaman. Dengan jendela- jendela tinggi dan tirai merah yang jatuh hingga menyapu lantai. Kamar yang sangat indah untuk menghabiskan malam pengantin, pikirnya pahit.

Saat dia melangkah menuju lantai bawah untuk mencari sarapan, dia menemukan Sasuke sudah duduk di meja, sendiri, membaca beberapa gulungan sambil mengunyah roti madu.

"Aku akan berkendara," kata Sakura lebih kepada udara kosong.

Namun di balik gulungan, suara kunyahan roti berhenti. Beberapa saat kemudian, wajah keras Sasuke menampakan diri.

"Berkendara?" ulangnya, "naik kuda?" Sakura memicingkan mata, tangannya menyobek kue kismis lengket.

"Bukan, naik bebek," jawab Sakura. Sasuke mengabaikan jawaban sarkastik Sakura, raut wajahnya semakin tidak setuju.

"Sendiri?" tanyanya, Sakura mengedikan bahu.

"Aku bisa membawa seorang pengawal dari kandang, " usulnya. Mendengarnya, alis Sasuke semakin mengerut.

"Aku temani," dia memutuskan sebelum kembali menghilang di balik kertas yang isinya mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting, pikir Sakura sebal.

"Aku tidak mengundangmu," kata Sakura keras, namun Sasuke memilih untuk menjadi tuli sebagian. Meninggalkan sarapan dengan menghela nafas, Sakura pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Saat Sakura sampai di depan kandang, dia menemukan teman barunya sudah berada di sana, bersama seekor kuda.

"Hei tampan," kata Sakura menyapa kuda itu. Kali ini giliran Naruto yang melompat kaget, dia membungkuk saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Saku—Ratu Sakura," katanya, cukup sopan, melirik ke belakang pundak Sakura "apa anda ingin menunggang kuda?"

"Istriku dan aku membutuhkan dua kuda," kata Sasuke, Sakura memutar kepala kaget, dia bahkan tidak mendengar kehadiran Sasuke. Pria itu berjalan seperti kucing.

Naruto dengan cepat memasang pelana pada dua ekor kuda, satu cokelat dan satu lagi berwarna hitam. Sasuke memeriksa pelana hasil kerja Naruto, namun bukannya tersinggung, pemuda pirang itu memanfaatkan Sasuke yang sedang teralihkan perhatiannya. Dia menaikan sebelah alis pada Sakura, seperti bertanya 'bagaimana semalam?' dalam diam.

Walaupun Sakura tahu bahwa menjawabnya bukanlah ide bagus, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merengut dan mengedikan bahu kecewa. Naruto merengut kaget.

Keduanya sudah membenarkan ekspresi mereka saat Sasuke membalikan tubuh. Pria bersurai hitam itu menatap keduanya curiga.

Naruto maju untuk membantu Sakura menaiki kuda, namun tubuh besar Sasuke menghalangi Naruto. Dia mengangkat Sakura seperti gadis itu sama sekali tidak berat, dan mendudukannya pelan di atas pelana.

Sasuke juga menolak bantuan Naruto untuk membantunya naik, dia mengayunkan tubuhnya dalam satu gerakan ahli. Sakura memutar bola mata, kuda hitam jantan, tipikal.

Angin terasa segar menerpa wajahnya saat mereka berkendara pelan menuju luar gerbang kastil. Walau dengan kejadian tidak menyenangkan semalam masih membayangi, Sakura masih bisa tersenyum tanpa alasan. Susah untuk terus marah dalam waktu yang lama saat kau tengah mengendarai kuda di hari yang indah pada musim semi.

"Apa yang tadi itu—" mulai Sasuke sebelum menjeda, dan tidak menyelesaikannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Lupakan," gumamnya.

.

.

Kuda coklat yang ia tunggangi sangat bersemangat, Sakura mengendalikannya dengan sedikit kepayahan. Dia cukup tersanjung Naruto mempercayainya untuk menungganginya. Biasanya orang menganggap seorang putri yang dibesarkan untuk berada di dalam istana tidak cakap di atas kuda.

Diterpa udara April, dan sisa ketegangan semalam—dan kalau dia boleh jujur, bahu kekar Sasuke yang terbungkus mantel panjang dan celana yang menempel di kulit tidak membantu Sakura tenang. Sakura merasa seperti akan keluar dari kulitnya kalau energinya tidak dikeluarkan.

"Ayo balap!" teriak Sakura, dia memacu kudanya sebelum Sasuke bisa meresponnya.

Sakura berpura- pura tidak melihat saat Sasuke menyalipnya seperti petir, pria itu rmemelankan laju setelah sedikit jauh. Sakura ikut memelankan laju, walau kudanya sedikit melawan, melibaskan kepala.

"Shh," bisik Sakura, mengelus kepalanya lembut. Kudanya meringkik sebelum akhirnya memelan saat mereka sudah dekat sebuah kolam.

Saat Sakura mendongakan kepala, dan terperangah saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum menatapnya, untuk pertama kalinya, terlihat sangat tampan sampai menyakitkan. Tubuhnya atletiknya dimandikan cahaya matahari pagi, rambutnya tersapu angin. Pria itu membuka beberapa kancing depan bajunya, Sakura dapat melihat keringat berkilau di lehernya, Sasuke tengah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tidak fokus.

"Aku bilang—" ulang Sasuke, namun Sakura tidak mendengar lanjutannya, karena saat itu kuda Sasuke tanpa sengaja melompat saat seekor ayam hitam muncul dari semak. Membuat kuda Sakura ikut melompat liar, dan sebelum Sakura sempat memegang kendali, tubuh Sakura mengayun di udara dan dan jatuh tercebur ke dalam kolam.

Setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu muncul ke permukaan, tertawa. Air terasa sedingin es di kulit, namun kolam tidak begitu dalam, dia bahkan bisa berdiri. Dia mengelap air dari wajahnya dan memandang sekeliling mencari Sasuke.

Sakura melihat Kuda hitam jantan berdiri tanpa penunggang, dia memutar tubuh sampai dia menemukan Sasuke. Dia ada di pinggir kolam, tengah berjalan menuju Sakura dengan air setinggi lutut, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Hei, jangan ke sini! Kau tidak perlu ikut basah!" Sakura setengah berteriak. Bibir Sasuke bergerak, namun Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya, telinganya penuh dengan air. Dia berjalan susah menuju tepi, mencoba menyingkirkan air yang memberatkan langkah. Saat mereka sudah cukup dekat, Sasuke setengah mengangkatnya menuju daratan.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Sasuke mendesak, tangannya bergerak menyentuh tubuh Sakura, terasa panas di kulit membekunya.

"Aku baik- baik saja," kata Sakura, berusaha melepaskan diri karena tidak nyaman. Matanya mengedipkan, air mengalir dari bulu matanya.

Bibir Sasuke menipis saat dia melihat kondisi Sakura, matanya terpaku pada bibir, dan dada Sakura.

Sakura tahu dia pasti terlihat menggelikan, baju menempel seperti kulit kedua, pipi memerah karena dingin dan lelah. Dia melihat ke bawah dan, oh Tuhan, branya terlihat lewat baju putihnya yang basah.

Sakura menyilangkan tangan cepat untuk menutupi dadanya. Lagi- lagi Sakura meninggalkan kesan buruk pada suaminya.

"Ini," Sasuke melepaskan mantelnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura, mau tidak mau gadis itu menerimanya, daripada membiarkan mantel indah itu jatuh ke tanah. "Jangan menghabiskan waktuku mengendarai kuda yang tidak bisa kau kendalikan."

Mulut Sakura terbuka seperti ikan, sisa tawa seketika menghilang.

"Tadi bukan salahku!"

Sasuke melangkah menuju kudanya, Sakura mengikutinya dengan mantel Sasuke membungkus tubuhnya sampai betis. "Kau tahu pasti tadi itu bukan salahku!" dia berteriak pada punggung bisu Sasuke.

Menambah ejekan, Sasuke menolak untuk mengizinkan Sakura menunggangi kudanya kembali ke kastil, walau Sakura sudah berjanji untuk berjalan sepelan angsa. Mengabaikan protes Sakura, Sasuke mengangkatnya naik ke atas kuda hitam miliknya sebelum mendudukan diri di belakang Sakura.

Sakura menolak untuk berterimakasih atas perlakuan Sasuke. Tapi saat angin bertiup kencang di perjalanan, Sakura tidak menahan dirinya untuk sedikit menyandar ke dada besar dan hangat Sasuke.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, memberikan kuda yang tidak terlatih pada Ratu?" Sasuke memarahi Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai di depan kandang, seperti dia sudah siap untuk memukul pemuda pirang malang itu, "Apa kau mencoba untuk membunuhnya?"

"Sasuke, hentikan," kata Sakura, saat Sasuke sepertinya akan mengabaikannya, dia menambahkan, "lagipula, ini karena kudamu yang menakuti kudaku."

Sasuke menatap Sakura seperti dia baru saja ditampar.

"Bukan—bukan berarti itu salahmu," Sakura mengoreksi, melihat ekspresi terkhianati Sasuke. "Maksudku, ini bisa terjadi pada siapapun. Dan—dan aku dingin." Tambah Sakura, baru menyadarinya saat dia mengatakannya. Tubuhnya mengigil.

Melihatnya, Sasuke menjauh dari Naruto untuk meraih selimut yang menggantung di salah satu tiang. Dia membungkuskannya erat pada tubuh Sakura. Kain itu kasar dan beraroma kuda, namun sangat hangat dan Sakura tersenyum berterimakasih. Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokan.

"Aku akan memberitahu pelayan untuk menyiapkan air panas," ujar Sasuke, dia melangkah pergi tanpa berbalik.

Naruto melihatnya dengan bibir merengut.

"Bukan tempat saya untuk mengkritik seorang raja, tapi," Naruto berkata pelan, seperti tidak bisa menahan pertanyaannya, "apa dia sungguh tidak—"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Itu buruk," respon Naruto, merengut semakin dalam. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Dia seharusnya memperlakukan anda dengan lebih baik. Dan saya juga berpikir dia tidak ingin anda menghabiskan waktu dengan saya..."

"Oh, yang benar saja!" gerutu Sakura, menggesekan kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan tubuh, "kau adalah temanku satu- satunya di istana."

"Tentu saja kita tetap akan berteman," kata Naruto tegas, "dia mungkin raja, tapi dia tidak bisa menyuruh-nyuruh anda. Ke sinilah kapanpun anda mau."

Syukurlah, pikir Sakura. Kalau dia tidak bisa setidaknya mengeluh pada satu- satunya orang yang menunjukan rasa peduli padanya, dia bisa jadi bisu.

.

.

Saat Sakura sampai di kamar Sasuke, sebuah bak mandi dengan air hangat sudah menunggunya, menghembuskan kepulan asap menuju langit- langit batu yang tinggi. Ada handuk tebal yang terlihat lembut di gantungan. Sakura dengan cepat melepaskan pakaian basahnya, hampir tersandung saat mencoba mencopot stoking agar dapat segera menghangatkan diri.

Dia menenggelamkan diri dengan helaan nafas berat. Sasuke terlalu menganggap remeh negosiasi pernikahan mereka, tanah kerajaan Nevalon bisa dikategorikan kecil, namun terkenal dengan bala tentara yang kuat, mereka juga memiliki cukup kekayaan. Bak mandi dari tembaga ini cukup membuktikannya, aroma terapi manis lembut tercium dari air hangat.

Untuk waktu yang lama, Sakura berendam nyaman, menunggu rasa nyeri dari tulang- tulang bekunya menghilang. Dia bersenandung, mata terpejam dan melengkungkan kakinya di sisi lain bak.

Saat tubuhnya menghangat dan jemarinya mengkerut, kebutuhan fisik lain mulai ia rasakan. Ingatan tubuh keras Sasuke menempel di punggungnya saat berada di atas kuda terus membayang di pikirannya, bersamaan dengan ciuman menakjubkan di altar.

Dia mungkin bisa mengabaikan malam- malam panjang setelah pernikahannya—fantasi yang sudah ia bayangkan sejak dia cukup dewasa untuk menyadari ketampanan seorang pria—jika saja ingatan bibir lembut dan hangat Sasuke yang mengunci dan bergerak bersama dengan miliknya di depan sekumpulan orang yang menonton tidak terjadi. Ingatan itu membuat tubuhnya lebih panas daripada efek air hangat, Sakura mengigit bibir, tangannya bergerak di bawah permukaan air.

Mungkin malam ini, Sasuke akan mendatanginya. Dia membayangkan, mungkin Sasuke akan menaikan gaun malam Sakura sampai leher, menekannya ke ranjang dengan tubuh besar dengan otot beratnya.

Sakura menenggelamkan diri semakin rendah, air menggenang sampai bibirnya yang terbuka, jemarinya menari di bawah sana.

Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kemudian? Mungkin dia akan mencium bibirnya lagi, dan menggunakan bibirnya untuk menciumnya di sana? Seperti candaan para pelayan saat mereka pikir Sakura tidak dengar. Sasuke memiliki bibir yang indah, walau dia hanya menggunakannya untuk merengut.

Dan mungkin setelahnya, Sasuke akan menyempurnakan penyatuan mereka. Perlahan sampai Sakura memohon untuk lebih. Jemari Sakura bergerak semakin berani di bawah permukaan air

Detik selanjutnya, Sakura membeku, dia mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka.

Malu, Sakura semakin memejamkan matanya erat, nafasnya cepat, wajahnya memerah—walau hasratnya masih menuntut. Sebuah tangan mengelus rambutnya, Sakura ingin berteriak malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku meninggalkanmu sendiri," gumam Sasuke, suaranya sangat dekat dari yang Sakura harapkan. Ragu, Sakura membuka mata, takut dengan apa yang mungkin ia akan lihat.

Sasuke menekuk lutut di samping bak mandi, matanya hangat dan sayu, tidak melihat tubuh Sakura, hanya melihat wajahnya. Saat dia melihat Sakura menatapnya, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum kecil, jarinya mengelus tulang pipi gadis di hadapannya.

"Istri mungilku," bisiknya lembut, "milikku."

"Aku tidak mungil," kata Sakura, suaranya serak karena hasrat, membuatnya menggigit lidah. Kelembutan hilang dari wajah Sasuke mendengarnya seperti garam larut dalam air.

"Jangan terlalu lama. Makan malam satu jam lagi." Dia membersihkan tenggorokan dan bangkit berdiri.

Di ambang pintu, Sasuke berhenti, "Kalau barusan kau memikirkan—pemuda itu," katanya.

"Apa? Tidak!" protes Sakura, kepalanya muncul ke permukaan, menegakan tubuh. Dia meringis memikirkannya. Naruto baik, namun Sakura tidak tertarik padanya lebih dari seorang saudara. "Dan jika aku memikirkannya, itu terserah aku."

"Ya," kata Sasuke pelan, "aku hanya ingin kau lebih berhati- hati dan jangan menampakannya. Setidaknya demi aliansi."

Bibir Sakura terbuka tidak percaya. Sebelum Sakura dapat merespon tuduhan ketidaksetiaan sehari setelah pernikahan, saat Sasuke bahkan tidak menunjukan ketertarikan sama sekali dan tanpa bukti untuk bisa menuduh, pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup.

Sakura membenturkan kepalanya pada pinggir bak, mencoba untuk menenggelamkan diri.

* * *

.

.

AN: Saat seseorang yang tidak tahu apa- apa tentang kerajaan bikin cerita bertema royalty; . Ha. HAHAHA *ini aku menertawakan diri sendiri*

Eve _stuck_ nih, buat kasih nama titel untuk para bangsawan-dan jabatan- yang biasanya orang pakai di kerajaan(makanya di sini cuma disebutkan; penasehat, dewan, hihi) HELP!

...

Dan tentang malam pertama, nggak semua pasangan 'melakukannya' di malam pertama, jadi jangan baper, Sakura. Aku aja malam pertama cuma _cuddling_ dan ngobrol sampai pagi sangking nggak percaya dan bahagia karena kami udah menikah( _mostly_ karena malam itu aku sama sekali nggak siap dan takut dan suamiku tahu itu lol). And that night, i had my first kiss, at my wedding night, isn't that sweet? Ahhh~ beautiful...

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca. See you in the near-ish future~

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Castle In Your Arms**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but the story is mine

 **Warning:** AU. Typos. OOC. Multi-chapters. Setting Kerajaan. Royalty.

 **Summary:**

"Aku mengusulkan sebuah aliansi formal dalam bentuk pernikahan untuk menggabungkan Kerajaan Sheine dan Nevalon dengan menawarkan anakku Haruno Sakura, putri mahkota dan pewaris tahta kerajaan. Anak yang dilahirkan darinya akan membawa nama besar Uchiha dan menjadi pewaris tahta dua kerajaan dan menggabungkannya menjadi satu."

Saat Sasuke adalah seorang raja, dan Sakura adalah seorang putri mahkota yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ratunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian Dua**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Sakura akhirnya turun untuk makan malam, dia hampir telat untuk makanan pembuka. Kali ini meja makan dipenuhi bangsawan. Sakura sibuk melemparkan pandangan marah pada Sasuke sampai tidak sadar seorang bangsawan mengajaknya berbicara. Seorang pria dengan wajah tertutup sebagian—Tuan Kakashi sepertinya—yang nasehatnya didengarkan Sasuke selama negosiasi pernikahan.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura masam.

"Sasuke, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada istri malangmu sampai membuat suasana hatinya buruk," Bangsawan Obito berbisik, cukup keras untuk didengar setengah anggota istana yang tengah makan bersama. Gelak tawa terdengar mengisi ruangan, "apa Yang Mulia memerlukan dokter?"

Sakura menusuk daging di hadapannya dengan pisau, memilih tidak menanggapinya. Keheningannya seperti menjawab bayangan mereka, wanita yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke menggodanya dengan memukulkan kipas ke pundaknya, bagaikan memukul gunung dengan bulu.

"Saya mengatakan," ulang Kakashi "bahwa raja memutuskan untuk menyelenggarakan sebuah pesta pada akhir minggu untuk mengenalkan ratu secara resmi." Sakura menatap Sasuke untuk mengonfirmasi, namun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Oh, kedengarannya bagus," Sakura mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Itu berarti kau harus memperlakukannya dengan lembut agar dia bisa berdansa, Sasuke," gumam Obito.

Sakura mulai yakin bahwa Bangsawan Obito adalah seorang pria yang tidak banyak disukai. Sakura menghibur diri sepanjang sisa makan malam dengan membayangkan setiap potongan daging yang dia makan adalah wajah Sasuke dan setiap potong sayur adalah Obito.

Malam itu, saat dia pergi tidur, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan jatuh tertidur tanpa menunggu apakah Sasuke akan datang atau tidak.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Sakura mulai tertarik untuk menghadiri rapat formal untuk mengenalkan diri; anggota dewan istana masih melihatnya sebagai tamu asing. Alasan kenapa dia mengetahui adanya rapat adalah karena dia mencari makan siang di dapur dan pelayan mengatakan makanan sedang dihangatkan untuk para dewan istana dan raja.

"Tapi anda bisa makan roti dan keju untuk menunggu makanan masak, Yang Mulia," kata koki.

"Tidak, terimakasih," respon Sakura dari balik bahu, sudah melangkah menuju aula besar. Di kerajaannya, dia biasa berdebat untuk mengungkapkan pendapatnya, di sini, dia juga ingin melakukannya.

Semua berhenti berbicara dan berbalik untuk melihatnya saat Sakura membuka pintu ruang dewan dengan nafas terengah. Belasan konselor duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja besar; Sakura hanya mengingat nama Obito dan Kakashi, namun sebagian besar wajah yang familiar hadir. Di ujung meja, alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Maaf," Sakura terengah. Dia mencoba duduk di sebuah kursi kosong dan hampir tersandung, "abaikan aku."

Bangsawan Obito, yang saat itu sedang berbicara, menjeda beberapa saat, Sakura melipat tangannya di pangkuan mencoba untuk terlihat seperti dia tidak baru saja berlari ke sini.

"Seperti yang saya bilang," Obito meneruskan, "persediaan anggaran banyak berkurang. Kita tidak bisa melakukan pengeluaran yang tidak perlu—"

"Tunggu, maaf, memang bagaimana yang termasuk pengeluaran yang tidak perlu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola mata, Obito menjeda sebelum menjawab.

"Proyek pembangunan, sensus penduduk, dan hal- hal pemerintahan berlebihan lain. Anggaran tidak cukup untuk itu. Mungkin setelah—" merengut, Sakura menginterupsi sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud lancang," Sakura menatap sekeliling meja. "Tapi apakah Nevalon tidak mencemaskan persediaan makanan untuk musim dingin besok?"

"Saya tidak melihat bagaimana sensus—" Obito memulai, namun Sakura sudah menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan, tapi proyek pembangunan. Kerajaan harus menyediakan lebih banyak anggaran untuk pembangunan jalan, khususnya di sini dan di sini," Sakura menunjuk peta yang terbentang dengan jarinya. "Selalu ada kelebihan gandum di area ini, pemilik tidak bisa mendistribusikan gandumnya, sedang penduduk daerah lain juga sulit untuk mengaksesnya." Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap sekeliling, "Setidaknya begitulah yang aku baca."

Kakashi terlihat berpikir, namun dewan lain hanya terlihat bosan. Seorang wanita dengan rambut dikepang ke samping bahkan tengah membersihan kotoran dari kukunya dengan mata pisau kecil.

"Apa anda akan menganjurkan pengurangan anggaran perang dengan kerajaan Chera?" tanya seorang pria dalam balutan jas hijau.

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, intens.

"Kenapa masih berperang dengan Chera?" tanya Sakura, "Mereka tidak memiliki sumber daya yang Nevalon inginkan. Kita juga tidak punya sumber daya yang mereka inginkan. Kerajaan bahkan tidak bersebalahan. Kenapa masih berperang dengan mereka?"

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" gumam Obito entah pada siapa.

"Berpartisipasi pada rapat suamiku," jawab Sakura.

Obito menunjukan senyum ketat, menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Saya yakin anda ingin membantu, Yang Mulia Sakura, tapi semua pembicaraan tentang kerajaan ini pasti membuat anda bosan. Bagaimana kalau mengunjungi rumah kaca dengan Nona Hinata?"

"Tidak, aku di sini saja," tolak Sakura.

"Mungkin kalimat saya kurang jelas," lanjut Obito, suaranya naik, "ini bukan tempat anda."

Sasuke melihat ketegangan itu dalam diam tanpa membantu dari ujung meja. Menatap sekeliling, Sakura melihat tidak ada dukungan dari isi meja yang lain, dia tidak mau memaksakan keberuntungannya setelah berhasil memasuki ruangan rapat.

"Aku hanya akan menjadi pendengar kalau begitu," Sakura mengalah.

Semua usahanya untuk bergabung dengan pertemuan dewan istana akan membuahkan hasil suatu saat, pikirnya. Dia tidak mau menuruti keinginan mereka untuk menjadi tokoh yang pasif.

.

.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya ragu, memegang gaun merah menyala dengan hiasan bunga- bunga mencolok, "Apa perlu sejauh ini? Akan jadi gosip jika aku memakai warna merah menyala setelah gaun pernikahan yang putih."

"Hmm," pelayan berambut pirang itu menggumam, memiringkan kepalanya mempertimbangkan, "benar juga... um—gosip apa Yang Mulia?" tanyanya pura- pura tidak mengerti. Sakura memutar boola mata. "Lagipula kami tahu itu tidak benar," bisik pelayan itu, sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, seketika khawatir, "bagaimana bisa?"

"Kain sprei," kata pelayan, seperti hal itu sudah cukup menjelaskan. Oh Tuhan, Sakura segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan yang itu?" tanyanya menunjuk sebuah gaun secara random. Pelayan mengambilnya dan memasangkannya di depan tubuh Sakura. Mereka berdua berkedip.

"Ini dia," bisiknya memutuskan, pelayan meminta Sakura untuk melepaskan gaun siangnya dan memakai gaun pilihannya sebelum Sakura bisa berkomentar lebih jauh. Pelayan itu mengangguk puas, dia memutar tubuh Sakura agar menatap cermin. "saya yakin anda tidak akan memiliki masalah dengan Yang Mulia Raja malam ini."

Sakura meneguk lidah. Gadis yang direfleksikan oleh cermin di hadapannya adalah orang asing. Orang asing yang menawan, namun tetap saja asing. Gaun itu kuning itu pucat di bawah cahaya. Terbuat dari kain sutera sangat lembut dan bervolum dari pinggul ke bawah dan melebar di bagian belakang. Bagian bawah gaun memiliki tiga lapis kain berlekuk yang ikut bergerak ringan saat Sakura bergerak. Lengannya hanya menutup sampai pundak dan lurus membentuk persegi di bagian dada, tidak menampakan dadanya kecuali sedikit. Hiasan di bagian depan adalah manik kristal kecil, hanya memenuhi bagian dada hingga perut, yang juga menghiasai sekeliling ujung bawah gaun membentuk ornamen indah.

"Aku merasa bodoh," kata Sakura, mengangkat bagian bawah gaun yang mengejutkannya sangat ringan. Pelayan berdada besar itu memicingkan mata, tidak setuju.

"Lihat lekukan tubuh anda dalam balutan gaun ini, Yang Mulia," tunjuknya, "anda terlihat seperti Belle dalam dongeng Beauty and The Beast?"

Sakura memperhatikan, gaun sutera itu menempel di tubuh bagian atasnya hingga ke pinggul, membuat Sakura merasa lebih telanjang dibanding saat belum mengenakannya. Namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar lebih jauh.

"Terkadang, memang membutuhkan waktu," pelayan melanjutkan, "Jika Yang Mulia Raja belum bisa berdiri, bersabar dan cobalah untuk tidak tertawa. Hal semacam itu terkadang terjadi."

Dengan kerlingan mata seperti dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pelayan melanjutkan menata rambut dan menghias wajah Sakura. Sakura bersyukur wajahnya hanya diberi sapuan bedak dan sedikit pemerah bibir. Pelayan menepuk pipinya sedikit keras untuk memberikan efek merona setelah memasangkan sebuah kalung dengan lionting spiral berwarna emas. Puas dengan hasil akhirnya, dia memperbolehkan Sakura untuk turun menuju pesta.

Sakura hampir tersesat dua kali di koridor kastil yang membingungkan sebelum pada akhirnya dia menemukan ruang pesta. Dia mencoba untuk turun dalam diam tanpa sambutan. Namun seorang yang terlihat seperti pengatur pesta membentangkan lengan untuk menahan langkahnya. Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Yang Mulia Ratu—" pria itu mengumumkan, sebelum memberi jalan untuk Sakura memasuki ruang pesta.

Sisa penyebutan namanya tenggalam dalam kebisingan suara pesta, Sakura melangkah menuruni tangga. Semua orang otomatis menoleh padanya. Sakura bukan seseorang yang pemalu, namun sulit untuk merasa percaya diri saat begitu banyak pasang mata tertuju padanya. Setidaknya selama upacara pernikahan, dia masih bisa mengalihkan perhatian pada Sasuke. Di mana Sasuke?

Wajah- wajah di dalam ruangan terlihat mengabur, namun kemudian dia menemuan seseorang yang dia cari. Sasuke berdiri sedikit terpisah dari kerumunan. Wajah tampannya kaku dan datar seperti biasa, bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Sakura sangat bersyukur dapat menemukan wajah yang familiar sampai dia tidak peduli ekspresi apa yang suaminya tunjukan. Gadis merah muda itu melengkungkan senyum, merasa lega.

Sebelum Sakura sampai di ujung tangga, beberapa orang mengerumuninya dan menghalangi jalannya untuk sekedar menyapa. Sakura kembali tidak dapat melihat keberadaan suaminya di tengah keramaian.

"Senang dapat berjumpa dengan anda, Yang Mulia," sapa seorang pria beralis tebal, dia mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

"Begitu juga saya," lanjut seorang gadis berambut pirang dalam balutan gaun ungu indah. Sapaan sopan dan menawan menghujaninya dari segala arah. Sakura tersenyum pada mereka semua, senang dengan sambutan hangat mereka, dan bertanya- tanya di mana keberadaan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih," kata Sakura, tertawa saat mendengar pujian beruntun yang ia dapatkan. Sakura yakin dia menemukan sepuluh pasang mata yang lebih indah dari miliknya sejak memasuki ruangan. Namun dia cukup terhibur mendengar beberapa pujian tentang betapa indahnya mata emeraldnya, beberapa pernah ia dengar; sejuk seperti hutan setelah hujan, seperti warna hijau di musim salju yang mengingatkan bahwa musim semi akan segera datang. Para tamu pesta memiliki cara yang mengesankan untuk mendeskripsikan warna 'hijau'.

Sedikit mengejutkan saat seseorang cukup berani berkomentar tentang bibirnya, namun yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju tanpa mengedipkan mata.

Biasanya tamu pesta ayah Sakura tidak sesemangat ini. Dia juga tidak mengira Nevalon memiliki sisi ramah seperti ini, Sasuke jelas tidak memilikinya. Sakura bertanya- tanya apakah ini adalah pengaruh ratu terdahulu atau paman menyebalkan Sasuke, atau yang lainnya. Ia tidak nyaman mengetahui sedikit sekali fakta tentang tempat yang ia ingin anggap rumah.

Bangsawan Obito membelah kerumunan seperti mengetahui pikiran Sakura, dia membungkukan badan sopan. Saat dia sudah menegakan diri, bibirnya terpaku pada bibir Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menjilat bibirnya gugup.

"Memang indah," kata Obito, melemparkan senyum yang membuat Sakura ingin membersihkan diri. "meskipun terkadang mengatakan nasehat tidak tepat, walau maksudnya baik."

Sakura menyipitkan mata, namun sebelum dia dapat memberikan respon, Obito kembali tenggelam dalam kerumunan yang membelah untuk memberinya jalan. Sakura kembali menemukan Sasuke—namun Sasuke tidak sedang melihatnya. Dia menatap Obito, kedua alisnya mengerut.

"Apakah anda mau memberi saya kehormatan dengan berdansa dengan saya?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, berambut hitam pekat dan senyum aneh menghias wajahnya. Sekilas dia mirip dengan suaminya, pikir Sakura. Sakura cemas dia akan menginjak kaki pemuda itu, atau tersandung gaunnya sendiri. Dia lalu memperhatikan tubuh tegap yang tengah membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Maaf, aku yakin dansa pertama adalah milik suami barunya," kata sebuah suara di belakangnya, dan Sakura membalikan tubuh penuh syukur melihat wajah tidak setuju Sasuke. "Walau sepertinya sang istri sangat populer malam ini."

"Anda memang sepantasnya meminta maaf, Raja Sasuke," kata pria pucat itu, "bagaimana anda bisa mendapatkan harta karun seindah ini tanpa memberikan kami kesempatan?"

Tanpa menanggapi senda gurau bangsawan di hadapannya, Sasuke hanya menatap tajam pria itu dalam diam sampai senyum di wajah pucatnya memudar. Bangsawan itu membersihkan tenggorokan, "Tidakkah di sini sedikit panas?" ujarnya sebelum membungkuk untuk kemudian menjauh dengan canggung.

"Kau tidak sopan," Sakura memberitahu, namun dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari orang- orang Sasuke, dan itu membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik.

"Apakah kau mau berdansa denganku?" pinta Sasuke, dia terdengar tidak yakin sekarang.

"Tentu saja," Sakura memutar bola mata, dan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke yang menuntunnya menuju lantai dansa. Musik _waltz_ mulai memutar, Sasuke meletakan tangganya di pinggul Sakura, mereka mulai bergerak bersama.

Membersihkan tenggorokannya, Sasuke mengatakan, "Kau terlihat—sangat—"sebelum menjeda dengan sebuah senyum canggung. Sakura tertawa, dia bahkan cukup puas mendengar pujian Sasuke bahwa dia terlihat _sangat_.

"Terimakasih," balasnya, "kau juga."

Tidak begitu jelas awalnya apakah itu hanya bayangan Sakura saja, atau Sasuke memang semakin mendekatinya dengan setiap gerakan mereka. Dia baru yakin saat paha Sasuke menempel dengannya. Menunduk, dia menyadari bahwa jarak di antara tubuh mereka hanyalah satu ruas jari. Lengan Sasuke bergerak, satu tangannya turun memegang pinggul Sakura. Dan dengan satu putaran, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura agar menempel lekat pada tubuh panas dan kerasnya.

Sangat keras, pikir Sakura, tubuh rampingnya mengigil.

"Kau kedinginan?" gumam Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng, namun Sasuke tetap memeluk tubuhnya hingga bahkan udara tidak bisa membuat jarak, sampai tubuh mereka bergerak dalam satu kesatuan. Dengan sepatu yang cukup tinggi, kepala Sakura dapat mencapai telinga pria itu, dan tubuh bagian depannya dapat merasakan Sasuke mengeras. Mereka hanya dipisahkan beberapa lapis kain. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana mereka dapat memisahkan diri setelah ini tanpa membuat skandal besar tentang betapa celana Raja menyempit saat berdansa. Jelas skandal besar, pikir Sakura sambil tertawa.

Sasuk mendengus sebelum menggelengkan kepala, seperti mencoba menyadarkan diri.

"Kita harus—kita perlu bicara—"Sasuke memulai, suaranya serak, Sakura memotong kalimatnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Tubuhnya merinding memikirkan akan mengobrol pribadi dengan Sasuke dengan suasana seperti ini. Mungkin dia akhirnya dapat menanyakan apa yang salah saat malam pernikahan mereka. Saat Sasuke mengarakahkan tubuh mereka yang masih menempel dan bergerak bersama menuju pintu taman, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melihat sekeliling.

Seperti yang sudah dia duga, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian—namun ekspresi di wajah mereka lebih kepada kemakluman daripada kaget.

"Ah, pengantin baru," dia mendengar suara Obito pada teman dansanya yang kemudian tertawa. Sakura menempelkan wajah terbakarnya pada pundak Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke mengarahkannya menuju pintu terbuka menuju udara malam taman.

Saat mereka sudah berada di jarak aman dari pintu, mereka memisahkan diri. Namun Sasuke tetap berada di dekatnya. Sakura dapat merasakan tatapan mata hitam itu di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak lagi merasa bodoh memakai gaun ini.

Tanpa kata, mereka berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon, menghadap satu sama lain seperti akan meneruskan dansa. Sakura menatap Sasuke dari balik bulu mata lentiknya, mencoba mempraktekan pesona kedua matanya yang tadi baru saja dipuji.

"Hai," mulainya, kemudian ingin memukul kepalanya mendengar betapa bodohnya dia.

"Hai," balas Sasuke—entah kenapa tidak kedengaran bodoh sama sekali—matanya tidak dapat lepas dari bibir Sakura. Sebelum Sasuke melepaskan pandangan, Sakura menjinjitkan kakinya kedepan dan mencium Sasuke penuh di bibir.

Bibir Sasuke sedikit kering malam ini, namun lidahnya masih nikmat dan basah saat dia membuka mulutnya untuk memperdalam pagutan. Nafas mereka panas saat mereka memisahkan diri dan bernafas di wajah satu sama lain. Udara malam terasa sedingin es, kontras dengan yang Sakura rasakan selanjutnya, saat Sasuke kembali mengunci bibirnya, lalu menurun untuk menciumi lehernya. Sakura meremas pundak Sasuke, mabuk dengan rasa yang suaminya berikan.

Ada kunang- kunang terbang di bayangan gelap pohon, suara gemericik kolam dan air mancur menjadi musik selain suara kecupan Sasuke. Tangan kekar itu hangat di pinggulnya. Untuk pertama kali setelah pernikahannya, rasanya seperti Sakura sudah menemukan pangeran pujaan hatinya, akhir bahagianya, seperti dia adalah pemeran utama dalam sebuah dongeng.

Sebelum Sasuke mendongakan kepala dan membuka mulut bodohnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya datang ke pertemuan dewan istana," katanya, Sakura menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu masih mengambang karena berciuman. Namun saat mata Sasuke menatap bibirnya dan menundukan kepala, Sakura menahan wajah tampan itu dengan telapak tangan, masih memproses apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "Kenapa aku tidak seharusnya ke rapat dewan?"

"Obito tidak ingin kau ikut," kata Sasuke sedikit tidak sabar, seperti dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura mendebatnya, seperti dia ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke sedikit menjauh.

"Memang itu berpengaruh?" tanyanya, "aku dibesarkan untuk berada di dalam dewan dan untuk bersosialisasi, dan itu bukan berarti hanya berdansa atau ikut perkumpulan menyulam. Aku diharapkan untuk memberikan nasehat kepadamu. Itulah yang selama ini diajarkan kepadaku, sama seperti kau diajarkan untuk memimpin pasukanmu. Itulah yang seharusnya aku lakukan."

"Obito adalah penasehat utamaku, dan dia adalah keluargaku," Sasuke merengut, "kalau dia tidak mau kau—"

"Aku juga keluargamu!" sanggah Sakura, "dan kalau nasehatnya sangat kau percaya kenapa—" nada suaranya meninggi, saat mengingat bahwa mereka masih berada di tempat umum, Sakura memelankan suaranya. "Kenapa nasehatnya sangat kau percaya saat dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kalian dari konflik dengan Chera? Apapun yang dia lakukan, dia tidak melakukannya dengan benar."

"Chera bukan salah Obito," suara Sasuke sekeras batu. Dia memundurkan tubuh, membuat jarak di antara mereka. "Hubungan di antara Nevalon dan Chera tidak akan berubah."

"Tidak akan jika kau tidak berusah merubahnya," Sakura menyetujui, "Sasuke, jika ini terus terjadi, petani yang akan tersisa di kerajaan ini hanyalah kakek tua dan anak- anak. Perang ini menghabiskan semua yang kau punya."

"Kau tidak tahu Chera, aku tahu." Sasuke bersikukuh.

"Mereka bukan monster, Sasuke. Kapan terakhir kali kau mencoba diplomasi?" tanya Sakura. Namun kemudian wajah Sasuke menegang, matanya memicing mengerikan.

"Saat terakhir kami mencoba diplomasi, kakakku meninggal." jawabnya pelan. Tubuhnya sama tegangnya, tidak ada sisa tanda bahwa mereka baru saja berciuman sampai hampir kehabisan nafas beberapa menit lalu.

Sakura menelan ludah, "Maafkan aku," katanya, karena tidak ada lagi yang dapat dia katakan. Sasuke mengangguk kaku.

"Mereka pasti menunggu kau kembali," kata Sasuke, nadanya penghabisan, tidak meninggalkan celah untuk mendebat. Sakura menerima tawaran Sasuke untuk menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya masuk menuju ruang pesta yang berkilau.

Namun setelah percakapan di taman, semua kesenangan di pesta menghilang. Sakura tidak dapat mendengarkan satupun pembicaraan dan dia terus menginjak kaki pasangan dansanya. Saat dia dapat melepaskan diri, dia mengatakan bahwa kepalanya sakit sebelum melangkah menuju kamar.

Dia baru sampai di koridor saat sebuah tangan kuat melingkari lengannya dan menariknya keras menuju sebuah ruang kosong. Mencoba membebaskan diri, dia bersiap berteriak namun membatalkannya saat melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Tuan Obito?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Dia melepaskan lengannya dari cengekraman Obito.

"Yang Mulia," sapa Obito dengan senyuman, Sakura memicingkan mata.

"Apa kau biasa menyerang setiap orang yang mendebatmu di rapat?"

"Menyerang?" tanya Obito, tangannya menyentuh dada secara dramatis. "Tidak, tidak, saya hanya ingin...mengobrol secara privat sebentar."

"Aku memilih untuk tidak melakukan apapun secara privat denganmu, terimakasih." Sakura menolak, Obito mendecakan lidah dan menggelengak kepala.

"Saya tidak yakin anda mau mengobrol tentang ini di tempat umum, Ratu" katanya. Senyum puasnya mulai membuat Sakura mual.

"Apa?"

"Saya mendengar kabar menarik belakangan ini," bisik Obito, "saya kaget, jelas. Kami semua pikir—tapi, siapa yang akan menebaknya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Sakura, mencoba bersikap tidak tahu. Ya tuhan, berita tersebar dengan cepat seperti wabah penyakit di sini. Sakura mengelap lengan berkeringatnya pada gaunnya.

"Saya bicara tentang Sasuke kecil," ujar Obito terus terang, dengan bibir tersenyum lebar. "tidak dapat bangun saat ada seseorang seperti anda—" dia menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah, membuat kulit gadis itu bergidik, "pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Dan jika Sasuke tidak bisa mendapatkan keturunan darimu..." dia mengedikan bahu.

"Sasuke tidak memiliki kesulitan di sana." Sakura memaparkan.

"Sprai mengatakan sebaliknya," bantah Obito, pria itu semakin dekat dari sebelumnya, jemarinya meraih liontin kalung Sakura.

"Itu karena...um—buktinya—tidak sampai ke sprei," Sakura mencoba terlihat seperti dia tahu apa ya ng sedang dia bicarakan. Dan berjaga- jaga apabila Obito tidak memahami apa maksudnya, Sakura menjilat bibinya. Tuham semoga itu sungguh sesuatu yang dilakukan orang.

Obito terlihat terkejut.

"Oh," dia tidak bisa berkata-kata, untuk pertama kali sejak Sakura bertemu dengannya. Mata pria itu menatap bibir merahnya, mungkin sedang memvisualisasikan apa yang baru saja Sakura siratkan.

"Selamat tinggal," kata Sakura pelan, melangkah menuju pintu.

"Dia masih membutuhkan keturunan," panggil Obito, "mulut indah anda tidak bisa menyediakan itu."

Sakura menutup pintu keras sebagai respon. Dia berjalan menjauh secepat yang dia bisa, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mengobrol tentang kehidupan seks dengan Obito Uchiha adalah hal paling absurd yang pernah dia alami.

Konsekuansi perkataannya dia dapatkan sehari kemudian, sebagian anggota dewan tidak dapat menatap mata Sakura. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat bahkan jatuh dari tangga karena tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari bibir Sakura saat dia tengah berjalan.

"Tidak apa- apa, Yang Mulia," katanya setengah melamun pagi hari selanjutnya saat Sakura kembali melihatnya, pemuda itu tengah melangkah pelan dengan tongkat penyangga di kedua lengannya.

.

.

Sakura pergi ke kandang kuda untuk melihat apakah Naruto sedang senggang dan apakah dia mau menemaninya menganyam bunga liar bersama dengannya. Itu adalah kegiatan kekanakan, tapi Sakura selalu menyukainya, dan Naruto bukan seseorang yang akan mengejeknya. Tawa renyahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan keberatan.

"Anda melakukan hal semacam itu?" tanya pemuda pirang. "Saya tidak pernah melihat seorang bangsawan mau mengotori tangan mereka dengan memetik bunga liar."

"Mengotori tangan adalah hal terbaiknya," kata Sakura. Gadis itu senang saat menemukan bahwa hutan di dekat kastil dipenuhi dengan bunga yang sedang semi. Bunga bermekaran dari sisa dedaunan yang mengompos, tiap bunga berdekatan satu dengan lainnya, membentuk karpet indah warna warni.

Naruto membantunya mengumpulkan dengan tangan penuh bunga. Ibu Sakura pernah mengatakan bahwa bunga liar bulan Mei terdiri dari begitu banyak jenis yang berbeda. Dia selalu berburu bunga dengan ibunya setiap musim semi, dahulu. Setelah sampai jauh ke dalam hutan dengan keranjang penuh bunga, Sakura memutuskan bahwa perburuan mereka sudah cukup.

Saat sore menjelang, mereka berdua sudah berjam-jam mendudukan diri di tengah hutan. Naruto duduk di sebuah batu besar, dan Sakura melentangkan tubuhnya di atas rumput, bunga liar menghiasi kepalanya membentuk mahkota, beberapa anyaman diletakan di dalam keranjang dan sisa bunga masih menumpuk di atas perut, pangkuan dan sekitar tubuhnya. Bibir Sakura melengkung, senang karena pada akhirnya dia memiliki teman. Naruto yang walau pada awalnya sempat menolak untuk memperlakukannya dengan biasa, akhirnya perlahan sudah menganggapnya seperti orang biasa, setidaknya saat mereka hanya sedang berdua.

"Saya sudah ingin menanyakan ini sejak tadi," mulai Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura masih melamun. Tangannya memegang beberapa tangkai bunga di atas kepalanya yang ia luruskan ke arah langit.

"Apakah rumor yang saya dengar dari para pelayan benar?" Naruto meneruskan, wajahnya tidak dapat menahan senyum. Rumput liar panjang menyelip di bibirnya, tangannya ia dekatkan ke bibir membentuk kepalan sedang kepalanya naik turun. "Saya tidak tahu anda memiliki keahlian semengesankan itu, Yang Mulia. Saya sangat bangga."

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bahkan berteman denganmu?" Sakura mengeluh, bunga di tangannya ia jatuhkan sebelum menutupi wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Naruto tertawa terbahak- bahak sampai jatuh dari atas batu.

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dia mengikuti Sasuke yang tengah pergi untuk melatih prajuritnya setelah rapat dewan istana. Latihan prajurit bukanlah sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditonton, setelah kau merasa cukup dalam menikmati pemandangan otot kekar dan ketampanan para prajurit.

Sakura mendudukan diri di bawah bayangan pohon, tangannya mencabuti rumput sedang pikirannya terbang entah ke mana saat kejadian itu terjadi. Sesaat dia tidak dapat mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi, suaranya hampir seperti suara desau serangga yang terbang cepat. Kepalanya menatap sekeliling, hampir terlambat untuk menundukan diri saat dia menemukan sumber suara itu. Sebuah anak panah menacap di batang pohon sejengkal dari kepalanya. Anak panah itu masih bergetar.

Sakura tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan, matanya terus melihat anak panah, seperti pandangannya ikut tertancap di sana. Perlahan dia mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"Sakura!" teriak suara itu, disusul derap langkah yang berlari ke arahnya. Namun Sakura baru dapat mengalihkan pandangan saat Sasuke sudah berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Sakura," Sasuke kembali memanggilnya, matanya menyapu sekujur tubuh Sakura, tangannya mengambang di udara seperti akan menyentuhnya, tapi tidak tahu harus menyentuh di mana.

"Aku tidak apa- apa, Sasuke," kata Sakura. Dia meraih tangan Sasuke yang membeku di udara ke pangkuannya, lebih untuk menenangkan dirinya dibanding pria itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun tidak ada yang terjadi, dia menenangkan diri, dia baik- baik saja. "Semuanya baik- baik saja."

"Kau—kau tidak—darimana anak panah itu berasal?" tanya Sasuke, kembali bangkit dan berbalik untuk menatap Nona Karin. Prajurit berambut merah itu tengah menyapu sekeliling dengan mata tajamnya.

"Dari sana," ujarnya, jarinya menunjuk.

Sakura mengikuti arah jari itu dan hampir tertawa. Pemanah malang itu menjatuhkan busurnya, kedua tangannya lunglai, seperti dia baru saja melihat bagaimana dia meninggal. Seketika Tuan Juugo mencengkeram kerahnya.

"Saya mohon maaf, saya mohon maaf, maaf," pemanah itu berlutut—dengan bodohnya, karena setelahnya Tuan Juugo menyeretnya menuju mereka. Dia menghempaskan pria itu ke kaki Sasuke seperti kain lap.

"Kau," desis Sasuke.

"Tangan saya meleset," mohon pria pemanah, bergetar seperti agar- agar. "Saya tidak sengaja, Yang Mulia, saya bersumpah." Sasuke terus menatapnya dingin, "Masukan dia ke penjara bawah tanah," dia memerintah Kiba.

"Jangan," kata Sakura, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Masukan dia—"

"Jangan!" ulangnya tegas, gadis itu berdiri. "Dia tidak sengaja," mendengarnya, Sasuke membalikan tubuh untuk menatapnya, wajahnya tidak percaya.

"Itu bisa saja menancap di tubuhmu," kata Sasuke, seperti ketidaksetujuan Sakura hanya disebabkan karena gadis itu tidak memahami situasinya.

"Tapi tidak terjadi, kan," suaranya jelas, berharap kata- katanya masuk ke dalam tengkorak keras Sasuke, "aku baik- baik saja."

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura, seperti dia yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan, namun pria itu tidak mengulangi perintahnya, dan Juugo membebaskan pria pemanah itu.

Setidaknya kini Sasuke mendengarkannya, itu adalah sebuah kemajuan, pikirnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **AN** : Hey people, terimakasih untuk semua responnya, dan untuk Capt12 yang sudah menulis PM sepanjang seri novel Harry Potter, terimakasih masukannya. Hiks, *terharu*

Intinya, yes, Eve sangat paham begitu banyak typo dan kaidah penulisan yang tidak tepat. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian ada yang mau berbaik hati 'menunjukan' mana- mana saja yang harus dibenarkan, atau kasih tahu kaidah simpel yang paling sering Eve salah di sana. Cuz i am too lazy to check it on my own. Duh.

Ohya! Jangan mengharapkan adegan dewasa berlebihan dari sini karena itu gak akan kejadian.

 _Yeah_ , sampai di sini dulu bagian dua dan catatannya. Ada dapur yang perlu diberantakin dan dua perut meminta dikenyangkan :D

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca. See you in the near-ish future~

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Castle In Your Arms**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but the story is mine

 **Warning:** AU. Typos. OOC. Multi-chapters. Setting Kerajaan. Royalty.

 **Summary:**

"Aku mengusulkan sebuah aliansi formal dalam bentuk pernikahan untuk menggabungkan Kerajaan Sheine dan Nevalon dengan menawarkan anakku Haruno Sakura, putri mahkota dan pewaris tahta kerajaan. Anak yang dilahirkan darinya akan membawa nama besar Uchiha dan menjadi pewaris tahta dua kerajaan dan menggabungkannya menjadi satu."

Saat Sasuke adalah seorang raja, dan Sakura adalah seorang putri mahkota yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ratunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian Tiga**

 **.**

 **.**

Para pimpinan prajurit menemani mereka makan siang, dan itu sedikit disayangkan. Karena kalau saja itu tidak terjadi, Sakura mungkin bisa mengulur waktu beberapa minggu lagi tanpa menjelaskan pada Sasuke tentang rumor yang beredar. Semua orang mungkin terlalu segan untuk membahas tentang rumor itu langung padanya—selain Naruto—namun itu tidak membuat Karin mencondongkan badan ke arahnya saat dia pikir Sasuke tidak memperhatikan.

"Saya pikir kami cukup bersyukur anda tidak menggigit bibir saat hampir terkena anak panah tadi. Kalau saja bibir anda terluka karenanya, Raja pasti akan lebih agresif dan semakin keras saat melatih kami," prajurit wanita berambut merah itu berbisik, nadanya tertawa.

"Kau bilang apa, Karin?" Sasuke menoleh seketika.

"Bukan apa- apa Yang Mulia," kata Karin, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura.

"Bukan apa- apa!" ulang Sakura, namun setelah beberapa saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata onik, gadis itu menyerah. "Baiklah, kita mungkin sebaiknya membicarakan ini berdua saja."

Sasuke mengangguk dan melangkah pergi, tidak menoleh untuk melihat apakah istrinya mengikuti di belakang. Saat mereka tinggal berdua saja di sebuah ruang kosong, Sakura menarik nafas dalam lalu menjelaskan situasinya.

"Oh," respon Sasuke, setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Sakura mengigit bibir.

"Dan sekarang semua orang berpikir kalau kita—begitu lah,"

"Oh," ulang Sasuke lagi, ekspresi wajahnya kosong. Sakura tidak nyaman dan menggosok belakang lehernya.

"Mereka tidak akan percaya kau akan puas dengan itu dalam waktu lama, tentu saja," muram Sakura. Sasuke membuka mulut dan menutupnya lagi tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Aku tahu kau tidak mau—melakukannya. Tapi kita harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk kedepannya, demi aliansi," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat menyetujui.

"Aku pikir kau bisa tidur di ranjang, dan kau—um, melakukannya sendiri, supaya meninggalkan bekas." kata Sakura, tangannya memainkan gaunnya canggung.

"Dan saat kau tidak hamil?" Sasuke bertanya, membuat gadis di hadapannya menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau kau punya ide lain—"

"Kita bisa menyempurnakan pernikahan kita," saran Sasuke, tidak dapat dipercaya. Sakura terperangah, bibirnya terbuka tanpa suara. Bukan karena dia kehabisan kata- kata, lebih kepada terlalu banyak yang ingin ia katakan dalam satu waktu.

"Maksudmu seperti yang bisa kita lakukan beberapa minggu lalu?" gadis itu berteriak. "Maksudmu seperti yang bisa kita lakukan di malam pernikahan kita?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, matanya menatap langit- langit seperti meminta ekstra kesabaran dalam menghadapi istrinya. "Sakura—"

"Aku tahu kau tahu bahwa aku sudah siap, jadi jangan mencoba mengatakan padaku—"

"Tidak semua tentangmu," potong Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya, "aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa harus terburu-buru."

"Kita baru saja menikah!" Sakura menatapnya. "Melakukannya di malam pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau sebut terburu-buru."

"Kita belum kenal satu sama lain," gumam Sasuke.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin aku yang belum siap!" Sasuke mengedikan bahu santai, namun entah mengapa dia terlihat lebih kecil dari biasanya, pandangannya turun menatap tangannya yang melipat di dada. Bayangan bulu matanya gelap di pipi. Kemarahan Sakura mereda.

"Oh," respon gadis itu, "aku harap kau mengatakan itu padaku."

Mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan—itu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya, seperti dia sudah memikirkan tentang itu sepanjang waktu.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura, kemarahannya kembali naik. "Aku tidak pernah dengan siapapun, kau juga harusnya tahu itu. Aku benci karena kau tidak mempercayai aku. Kenapa kau mau memasuki aliansi ini kalau kau bahkan tidak percaya padaku dan kau tidak—" _menginginkanku_ , Sakura tidak menyelesaikannya, tidak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya keras- keras.

"Kau juga tidak percaya padaku," ketus Sasuke, suaranya sangat yakin.

Sakura menatapnya,"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu," jelasnya, "kalau tidak, aku tidak akan datang ke sini."

"Ya, jelas," ujar Sasuke sarkastik. Tangannya semakin ia lipat di dada seperti membuat perlindungan diri, bibirnya tersenyum pahit. "Kau percaya padaku. Kau tidak datang ke sini untuk melihat aku hancur, untuk mengumpulkan pecahan kerajaanku untuk ayahmu dan kerajaanmu. Aku tahu apa yang kau harapkan dariku, kau dan semua bangsawan lainnya."

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan? Kerajaanku?" tanya Sakura. Dia berdiri, membersihkan gaunnya agar tidak perlu melihat suami bodohnya. "Kerajaanku adalah kerajaanmu. Kapan kau akan menyadari bahwa aku sudah menikah denganmu?"

Sakura menjeda beberapa saat, tidak yakin apa yang akan dia dengar.

Namun Sasuke diam, rahangnya mengeras. Sakura tahu di mana dia pernah melihat Sasuke menunjukan wajah seperti ini. Pada hari penobatannya sebagai raja beberapa tahun silam. Kerajaan Sheine menghadiri upacara penobatan itu, bersama beberapa kerajaan lain. Suasana saat itu jauh dari suasana perayaan. Sasuke baru saja pulang dari menguburkan kakaknya beberapa hari sebelumnya. Saat itu, perang dengan kerajaan Chera seperti pusaran air yang siap untuk menenggelamkan kedua kerajaan itu.

Semua orang yang hadir saat itu tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk memimpin. Melainkan kakaknya—Itachi Uchiha—yang dididik untuk memimpin. Itachi Uchiha sempat memimpin beberapa tahun setelah meninggalnya orang tua mereka.

Ayah Sakura mencoba untuk tetap diam dan tidak membahas kehiduapan kelamdi luar kerajaan jika berada di sekitar Sakura. Namun Sakura mendengar bahwa kebakaran di kastil Nevalon yang menewaskan Raja dan Ratu terdahulu mungkin bukan sebuah kecelakaan. Dibandingkan sebuah perayaan penobatan, hari itu, rasanya seperti mereka berkumpul untuk menyaksikan kehancuran sebuah kerajaan.

Ratu Shion duduk di depan Sakura saat itu. Sakura mendengar dia mengatakan sesuatu pada tunangannya, "Ini seperti melihat kapal menabrak gunung es lalu tenggelam perlahan."

Sasuke yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka, menolehkan kepalanya seperti dia juga mendengar kalimat itu. Dia mencari sumber suara dengan mata hitam dinginnya. Dia menatap Ratu Shion dengan pandangan mantap, seperti dia tahu pasti apa yang Shion pikirkan tentang dia dan dia tidak memedulikannya. Sebelum Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan, sepasang mata onik itu menatap tepat pada wajah Sakura yang memang duduk di belakang Shion.

Saat Sasuke menundukan kepala untuk menerima mahkota, Sakura tahu bahwa Ratu Shoin salah. Klan Uchiha tidak akan terputus, kerajaan mereka tidak akan hancur—tidak kalau Sakura bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk merubahnya. Sasuke, pikirnya, terpana dengan sepasang pusaran mata hitam itu. Sakura akan membantunya.

Walau sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa memahaminya. Walau Sakura belum menerima kepercayaan Sasuke. Sakura akan membantunya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam," kata Sakura sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Sakura menghindari Sasuke sepanjang sisa hari itu, namun entah kenapa dia selalu menyadari di mana Sasuke berada. Dia melihat belakang rambut mencuatnya yang sedang berbelok di koridor, suara pedang saat latihan yang dibawa angin lewat jendela. Rasanya seperti mereka terikat benang tak kasat mata dan semakin mengencang seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak dapat menahan tarikan di antara mereka, di penghujung hari, pada akhirnya mereka berada di dalam kamar. Menghadap satu sama lain, berdua saja.

Sakura menatap dari atas ranjang saat Sasuke membuka baju dan melepas sepatunya. Canggung, gadis itu menekuk lutut ke depan dada lalu meluruskannya lagi. Dia memakai gaun malam yang disiapkan untuk malam pernikahan mereka lagi, dan dia merasa bodoh.

Sasuke diam beberapa saat setelah meletakan lututnya di ranjang, matanya mencari wajah Sakura sebelum menaiki ranjang dengan perlahan.

Mata Sasuke semakin terlihat gelap dalam cahaya malam, bulu matanya tebal dan lentik. Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura bergerak mengelus alis pria itu dengan ibu jari.

Saat gadis itu menarik tangannya, Sasuke meraih lengannya dan mencium pergelangan tangan Sakura, tepat di urat nadi. Semilir angin bertiup membuat tirai yang menggantung tinggi menari menyapu lantai. Mereka dapat mendengar suara binatang malam, seseorang sengaja membiarkan jendela terbuka untuk membiarkan udara dingin malam awal musim panas memasuki ruangan. Kamar besar itu terasa kecil dan nyaman malam ini.

Sasuke melepaskan lengannya sebelum menarik Sakura pelan dalam sebuah ciuman dalam.

Udara di sekeliling mereka semakin terasa menipis, lenguhan Sasuke teredam kuncian dua bibir. Pria itu menahan diri sebisa mungkin, menahan berat tubuhnya di lutut dan tangan. Namun seiring dengan semakin dalamnya ciuman mereka, Sasuke membiaran berat tubuhnya tenggelam pada hangat tubuh Sakura.

Sakura memiringkan pinggulnya, malu. Hasratnya tidak seperti yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, dia seperti ingin meledak.

"Shh," bisik Sasuke, tanpa arti, karena Sakura bahkan tidak bicara. Dia juga tidak yakin apakah dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu saat itu. Sakura ingin menyentuh semuanya, di mana- mana, namun tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke inginkan, dan apa yang Sasuke tidak inginkan. Sasuke tahu dia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tentu saja, namun Sakura ingin melakukannya dengan baik. Sasuke menyelipkan tangan besarnya di bawah pinggul Sakura, di antara tubuhnya dan ranjang. Sasuke tidak bergerak lebih jauh¸ dia seperti sudah puas hanya menekankan tubuhnya pada setiap inchi Sakura dengan hanya kain tipis sebagai penghalang. Tangannya membelai lembut seluruh kulit terbuka yang bisa ia raih, bibirnya memburu cium, peluk, belai, cium, sampai Sakura hampir gila ingin berteriak.

"Aku bisa tua menunggumu," kata Sakura, suaranya lebih keras dari yang ia inginkan. Sasuke tertawa renyah di leher Sakura saat mendengarnya.

"Bersemangat sekali," kata Sasuke, mungkin akan terdengar mengejek kalau saja nafas pria itu tidak terengah dan berat.

"Aku rasa kudamu juga tahu tentang itu," respon Sakura, membuat pria di atasnya tertawa lagi, sebelum menghujani leher Sakura dengan ciuman. Sasuke sepertinya sangat menyukai lehernya. Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, membuat setiap tulang di tubuh Sakura merasa rindu seketika.

Sasuke membelai pinggul Sakura lagi, dan lagi, kain gaun malam Sakura turut naik karena sentuhan tangan besar itu, namun dia kembali menurunkan tangannya sebelum kain itu terbuka untuk menampakan sesuatu. Menggoda.

Sebelum Sakura kehilangan kepercayaan diri, Sakura bangkit dan melepaskan gaunnya, kain sutera menyapu kulit telanjangnya.

Gerakan Sasuke berhenti, dia bahkan tidak bernafas.

Saat Sasuke kembali bergerak, semua ketenangan, kelembutannya tadi pergi seperti tidak pernah ada. Dia meremas bagian intim Sakura yang masih terbungkus, kuat, berbanding terbalik dari sentuhannya di awal. Sasuke menempel dan menggesekan tubuh kerasnya pada Sakura.

Sakura melenguh, "Kenapa kau masih memakai baju?" dia menarik baju Sasuke, menampakan dada bidang dan perut penuh otot indah. Sakura bisa merasakan bagian panas dan tegang Sasuke, mencoba mencari friksi. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saat Sasuke melepaskan penutup dadanya.

"Pengantin cantikku merona," bisik Sasuke sebelum mulai mengklaim tubuh Sakura seluruhnya.

.

.

Melihat Sasuke melatih para ksatria sangat menyenangkan setelah itu. Sakura menatap dengan pandangan baru pemandangan tubuh berkeringat dan kuat suaminya. Tahu bahwa sekarang dia bisa menyentuh tubuh kekar itu semaunya, lagi dan lagi. Setidaknya sampai Sasuke memiliki seorang pewaris—yang mana kalau melihat seberapa sering mereka melakukannya, tidak akan lama lagi.

Sakura menyandar pada dinding batu, memikirkan benih yang Sasuke tanam padanya semalam, dan bagaimana pria itu menambahkannya tadi pagi. Perasaan penuh yang ia rasakan sangat memuaskan, tahu bahwa salah satu dari benih itu mungkin akan membuahinya. Secara teori, mungkin dia sedang membawa anak Sasuke sekarang.

Di lapangan, Sasuke melepaskan bajunya.

"Anda menjilat bibir," kata Karin sangat dekat dengan telinganya, membuat Sakura melompat kaget. Sakura menatap salah satu prajurit wanita Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku," Sakura membela diri, membuat Karin tertawa keras.

"Memang tidak," ujar Karin masih tersenyum. Suigetsu menghampiri mereka dari belakang, nafasnya masih terengah karena latihan panjangnya. Bangsawan berambut putih itu itu menyandarkan diri di dinding dengan seringai di wajah.

"Yang Mulia Raja tahu anda di sini," kata Suigetsu.

"Iya, aku tahu," angguk Sakura, "dia mencoba berpura- pura kalau aku tidak terlihat."

Mengabaikan mereka, Sasuke memukul Juugo begitu keras sampai pria bertubuh terlempar jauh. Tubuh Sasuke licin dengan keringat, dan Sakura melamun beberapa menit hanya menatap punggungnya.

.

.

Sakura pikir Sasuke tidak menginginkannya, namun sepertinya dia salah. Setelah melakukannya sekali, sekarang Sasuke menginginkannya sepanjang waktu. Seperti candu.

"Di sini," bisik Sasuke menarik Sakura ke sebuah ruang kecil dekat tangga, lalu menarik ke bawah bagian atas gaun Sakura hingga ke perut. Sebelum gadis merah muda itu dapat merespon, pria itu sudah menyalurkan afeksinya di sana.

"Sasuke, apa yang...ah—" Sakura menjerit saat tangan suaminya mulai menyentuh bagian paling intim dari balik gaun, menari- nari di sana cukup lama sampai membawa Sakura ke puncak.

Sakura berlutut di depan Sasuke setelah membenarkan gaunnya, tangannya berusaha melepas kancing celana Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu..." Sasuke memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan mulut Sakura membungkusnya. Kepalanya ia lempar ke belakang membentur dinding dengan suara keras, menahan sensasi yang dia rasakan. Mereka berdua membeku, mencoba mendengarkan apakah ada seseorang yang sedang lewat di dekat mereka.

Memutuskan bahwa mereka aman, Sakura kembali menyalurkan atensinya pada Sasuke. Membuat pria itu mengerang dan merintih. Mendengarnya, Sakura ingin mencoba untuk semakin memenuhi mulutnya, sejauh yang ia bisa. Sasuke memajukan pinggulnya mengejar, membuat Sakura hampir tersedak.

"Maaf, maaf," hela Sasuke, menyentuh wajah Sakura lembut dengan ke dua tangannya. "Seseorang akan mendengar kita."

"Lagipula mereka sudah terlanjur berpikir kita melakukan ini," kata Sakura, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kali ini kedua tangannya ikut menyentuh, lidahnya memutar- mutar di ujung. Sasuke mengerang setengah berteriak.

"Kau akan membunuhku dengan mulutmu," lenguh Sasuke, setelah sampai.

Pria itu menarik berdiri tubuh Sakura dan menciumnya dalam. Tidak memedulikan fakta bahwa dia dapat merasakan dirinya dalam mulut Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak mengapa jika terbunuh dengan cara seperti tadi," kata Sasuke dengan nafas terengah, Sakura tertawa.

Suatu keajaiban saat mereka keluar dari ruangan dan tidak menemukan orang yang menguping di koridor.

.

.

Rapat dewan istana mulai membosankan, tidak ada perkembangan. Obito sepertinya keras kepala untuk mempertahankan semua anggaran militer, dan Sakura tidak tahu kenapa raja perlu mendengarkannya. Sakura menginginkan waktu Sasuke lebih dari para bangsawan di dalam ruangan ini, dan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu Sasuke dengan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan.

Sekarang memasuki hari- hari paling panas sepanjang tahun, saat kau lebih memilih berada di luar ruangan. Sakura tidak dapat mencerna kalimat para anggota dewan lebih dari lima kata sebelum pikirannya berkelana. Kepala merah mudanya melayang memikirkan Sasuke berbaring tanpa penutup seperti hari dia dilahirkan ke dunia, di hutan tempat Sakura menganyam bunga liar, memanjakan mata hijau emeraldnya.

"Kalau kau cukup bijak, persingkat pertemuan dewan," bisik Sakura pada Sasuke. Beberapa kursi memisahkan mereka, tapi Sakura tidak peduli bahwa orang lain dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku usahakan," Sasuke berbisik, bibirnya membentuk senyum rahasia. Sakura balas tersenyum lebar melihatnya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan reaksinya karena Sasuke membalas godaannya. Maka dari itu, butuh beberapa menit sebelum dia memahami apa yang sedang dibicarakan Obito.

"Prajurit akan berangkat sebelum fajar, agar mereka dapat sampai di perbatasan di malam hari," kata Obito santai, nadanya tidak tertarik, seperti dia tengah membicarakan pengumpulan pajak.

Senyum Sakura menghilang.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, namun Obito mengabaikannya seperti dia sama sekali tidak mendengar.

"Raja Sasuke tentu saja ikut pergi dengan prajurit, untuk memimpin mereka—"

"Tidak," ujar Sakura lantang, "Itu rencana yang sangat buruk. Kalian tidak bisa mengirims Raja kalian sendiri di barisan pertama perang yang bahkan kalian sama sekali tidak memiliki cukup persiapan untuk maju."

"Sakura," Sasuke memanggilnya. Sakura berdiri, hampir menjatuhkan kursinya seperti kali pertama dia menghadiri rapat.

"Tidak!" katanya lagi. Dia menatap setiap anggota dewan, mencari dukungan. Beberapa orang yang cukup akrab dengannya menghindari tatapan Sakura, menatap meja atau tangan mereka. Pendukung Obito saling menatap. Hanya Tuan Kakashi yang mau menatap Sakura, pandangannya mantap dan tenang.

"Kau juga tidak berpikir ini ide bagus," kata Sakura pada pria berambut sewarna abu itu, nadanya memohon. Tuan Kakashi menjeda beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan, dia meletakan pena di tangannya.

"Itu bukan ide bagus," jawabnya, Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Apa jalan keluar lainnya?" tanya Sasuke, tangannya datar di atas meja. "Kita tidak bisa duduk diam saat mereka membakar tanaman kita di ladang. Pendudukku tidak bisa melewati satu lagi musim dingin dengan rasa lapar."

"Berdamai," kata Sakura, mengernyit menyaksikan seluruh ruangan ramai mengomentarinya, beberapa bangsawan bahan bangkit berdiri.

"—tidak dapat dipercaya," seorang pria tua menggelengkan kepala membuat jenggot putihnya bergoyang. Seorang wanita tengah baya menggebrak meja dengan tangannya.

"—apa kita tahu kalau kita bahkan.." kata Sakura, sebelum debat panas menghalangi suaranya.

Dia mencari mata Sasuke, pria itu tengah menunduk, bibirnya membentuk garis ketat. Obito dan Kakashi tidak berbicara, namun mata mereka tajam menatap satu sama lain.

Sakura bertanya- tanya seberapa lama Kakashi akan tahan sebelum menolak gagasan Obito. Kalau Sakura tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya, seberapa lama dewan akan tetap berdiam diri.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kakashi, walau dia tidak menaikan suaranya, namun seluruh ruangan dapat mendengarnya, mereka diam mendengarkan.

"Kita undang Chera untuk mengirimkan perwakilan untuk menandatangani perjanjian dengan Nevalon, undang juga ayahku, sebagai pihak penengah netral. Ini tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk," jelas Sakura, menatap Obito dan hampir memucat melihat ekspresinya. Tuan Obito terlihat sangat marah, namun suaranya datar saat dia merespon.

"Teori yang bagus, namun Yang Mulia, anda tidak memiliki pengalaman menghadapi orang- orang itu." Tanpa diduga, seseorang menanggapi sebelum Sakura dapat menjawab.

"Saya pernah," wanita yang berbicara itu berambut cokelat sebahu, Sakura beberapa kali melihat wanita itu mengobrol akrab dengan Kakashi di meja makan. "Dan saya setuju, Tuan Obito. Setidaknya ini akan memberi kita cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan perang dengan lebih baik, kalau perjanjian tidak berhasil."

Obito menggeretakan gigi. "Nyonya Rin, kau mengagetkanku."

"Kita tidak siap untuk menyerang," Rin meneruskan, tidak goyah.

"Ayah anda bersedia datang? Beliau mau mengambil resiko dengan kenetralan Kerajaan Sheine?" tanya Kakashi, menatap Sakura. "Shein tidak pernah terlibat konflik sejak beliau menduduki tahta."

"Beliau mau," kata Sakura tegas. Seisi meja panjang mulai berbisik tertarik.

"Kirimkan pesan, kalau begitu, sepertinya kalian sudah memutuskan ini tanpa bantuanku," Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Jangan libatkan Raja Haruno dahulu, Chera lebih memilih untuk mengadakan perjanjian dengan dua pihak saja. Kita lihat bagaimana hasilnya," mata hitam kelam itu menatap langung Sakura, sebelum bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sakura mengernyit, namun tetap merasa lega, melihat pinggung Sasuke yang melangkah pergi. Mungkin dia membuat Sasuke marah, namun sedikit tantangan akan baik untuknya. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju pada keputusan dewan begitu saja.

.

.

Prajurit Sasuke cukup menyenangkan saat kau sudah mengenal mereka, simpul Sakura. Apalagi saat mereka tengah berlatih dan penuh keringat. Sakura senang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tiga!" Sakura setengah berteriak, tangan kirinya memegang busur panah, tiga anak panah yang dia bidikan tepat menancap di target, berkerumun di tengah titik hitam di pusat. Rasa terbakar yang ia rasakan di ototnya terasa menyenangkan.

"Mengesankan!" kata Karin yang berdiri di duduk tidak jauh di belakannya. Sakura berhasil mengalahkan Karin dalam duel sebelum ini. Juugo di sebelahnya tidak banyak berkomentar, hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Tunggu saja," Sakura mengelap keringatnya dengan lengan gaunnya. "Aku akan membentuk ototku sampai akhir musim panas. Aku akan lebih berotot darimu." Kata Sakura menatap Juugo.

Suigetsu tertawa, pemuda berambut putih itu melompat turun dari atas pohon.

"Ingin mengesankan Raja?" tanya Suigetsu, sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Saya rasa anda tidak perlu usaha untuk itu."

"Saya tidak pernah melihat Raja menatap seseorang seperti caranya menatap anda sejak sekian lama," tambah Karin. Dia tersenyum menatap Suigetsu.

"Maksudmu aku bukan yang pertama?" tanya Sakura, pura- pura cemburu.

Senyum Karin menghilang, dia menatap Suigestu dan Juugo. Sakura menatap mereka dengan pandangan curiga, "Apa?" tanyanya. Apa yang mereka coba sembunyikan sekarang. Apakah orang itu masih ada di sini?

"Sudah lama sekali," jelas Karin, mencoba tersenyum lagi, "saya bahkan tidak ingat."

"Tentu saja," respon Sakura. Dia tidak tahu kenapa mereka mencoba menyembunyikannya. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong.

.

.

Sakura masih memikirkan apa yang disembunyikan tiga orang kepercayaan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah jauh dari kastil.

Taman istana menenangkan seperti biasa, tebal dengan mawar dan lily di lembah. Siapapun yang menanamnya pasti memiliki selera yang sangat berbeda dari arsitek kastil yang megah namun kaku. Taman ini sangat ramah seperti rumah di pedesaan, lavender dan tanaman herbal bercampur dengan bunga warna warni yang Sakura tidak tahu namanya.

Sakura melangkah menuju dinding batu di tepi, memikirkan berbagai macam hal. Pernikahan. Aliansi. Perang. Kerajaan. Sasuke.

Kalau dia tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dia mungkin mendengar beberapa pengendara kuda menghampirinya.

Saat kain menutupi wajahnya dari belakang, Sakura seketika berteriak meminta tolong, suaranya teredam. Dia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat ke atas kuda, seorang pria memeganginya sambil memacu kuda sebelum pandangan Sakura menghitam. "Saatnya menutup mata, Yang Mulia.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **A. N:** Ohya ada perubahan tokoh di chapter dua. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan kemarin Eve menuliskan kalau Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari, adalah anggota prajurit Sasuke. Dan mereka ada di adegan saat Sakura hampir kena panah. Setelah dipikir, aneh rasanya melihat Sasuke akrab dengan mereka, jadi Eve ganti ketiganya jadi _partner in crime_ Sasuke di canon: Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo.

Temari, Gaara dan Kankuro mungkin akan muncul sebagai bagian dari kerajaan musuh (Chera). _Sorry for the inconvenience. This, is what happen when you write without future agenda. Lol_. #gabisadiharapkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **A. N. N** : FOR THE SHAKE OF GOD! I LITERALLY AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!

Demi apa salah satu sahabat Eve baru aja nge-chat dan membombardir inbox aku dengan intro 'ternyata bener kamu yang punya akun ffn ini' *dengan lampiran screenshot akun ini*

Malu banget dong kalo sahabat kamu tahu kamu nulis smut. Padahal sejak pertama publish cerita hampir lima tahun lalu sampai sekarang enggak ada yang tahu kalo aku suka nulis di sini. Should i take off and dissapear?

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca. See you in the near-ish future~

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Castle On Your Arms**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but the story is mine

 **Warning:** AU. Typos. OOC. Multi-chapters. Setting Kerajaan. Royalty.

 **Summary:**

"Aku mengusulkan sebuah aliansi formal dalam bentuk pernikahan untuk menggabungkan Kerajaan Sheine dan Nevalon dengan menawarkan anakku Haruno Sakura, putri mahkota dan pewaris tahta kerajaan. Anak yang dilahirkan darinya akan membawa nama besar Uchiha dan menjadi pewaris tahta dua kerajaan dan menggabungkannya menjadi satu."

Saat Sasuke adalah seorang raja, dan Sakura adalah seorang putri mahkota yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ratunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian Empat**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tidak tahu berapa hari telah berlalu, yang dia rasakan adalah kepalanya sakit. Jika saja dia bisa melihat matahari, mungkin dia dapat menebak. Namun kedua matanya tertutup sesuatu dan tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan kuda yang membawanya. Tubuhnya menyampir di punggung kuda seperti segulung kain, pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terikat.

Sakura mendesah. Sasuke hampir memutus kepalanya saat dia hanya jatuh ke kolam. Kalau dia tahu Sakura diculik, reaksinya mungkin akan sangat hebat.

"Dia bangun," kata sebuah suara berat dari sisi kirinya.

"Bagus," jawab sebuah suara dengan nada tinggi, "aku lebih suka kalau dia melawan."

"Ew," gerutu Sakara pada kuda di bawahnya yang meringkik setuju.

Para penjarah itu berhenti dan membuat perkemahan saat matahari masih tinggi. Andai Sakura ada di pihak mereka, dia mungkin akan menasehati bahwa beristirahat sekarang adalah ide yang buruk. Sakura sama sekali tidak ragu bahwa Sasuke akan datang mencarinya.

Mereka melempar tubuh Sakura ke tanah tanpa kelembutan, masih terikat, saat mereka membuat tenda dan api unggun. Sebuah akar menusuk sakit ke sisi tubuh Sakura. Tubuhnya letih dan lelah, sedikit pusing karena kepalanya menggantung ke bawah sepenjang perjalanan dan karena efek ramuan bius. Namun dia mencoba mengubah posisi, mungkin dia dapat menggunakan akar tajam tadi untuk memotong tali yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke akan datang, tapi bukan berarti Sakura tidak lantas mencoba untuk membuat usaha penyelamatan dirinya lebih mudah.

Sepasang sepatu bot menghampiri Sakura, berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya. Sakura mengangkat kepala untuk melihat dari sela kecil di penutup matanya. Itu adalah pria dengan bekas luka di wajah, pria yang menyergap dan menutupi kepalanya di taman kemarin.

"Kita akan bersenang- senang bersama," kata pria itu mengerling, di susul tawa lainnya.

Salah satu pria membersihkan tenggorokan. "Aku kira di istana, dia mengatakan—"

Suara lain memotong, "Dia mengatakan kita tidak boleh membunuh Ratu cantik ini sebelum kita sampai. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan tentang larangan untuk melakukan sesuatu lainnya." Sakura dapat melihat pria itu menyapukan pandangan di sekujur tubuhnya. "Mungkin kalau kau menurut, kau masih bisa berjalan besok."

"Mungkin milikmu sangat kecil bahkan aku tidak dapat merasakannya," sahut Sakura.

"Jangan berani menjawab," gertaknya, menendang tubuh Sakura keras. Sakura meringkuk kesakitan, rintihan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal lain. Aku mendengar rumor menarik dari istana," kata penculik itu, tersenyum kotor dengan tangannya bibir. "Mungkin aku ingin merasakan apa yang Raja dapatkan."

Oh, demi Tuhan, pikir Sakura. Bahan orang luar tahu tentang itu? Sakura tidak akan membiarkan rumor apapun menyebar tentang dirinya lagi.

"Coba saja dan aku akan mengigitmu," seru Sakura. Sakura mendudukan diri dan usahanya mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras di bibir, membuat penutup matanya terlepas.

Sakura dapat merasakan darah keluar dari bibirnya. Saat matanya kembali bertemu dengan penculik itu, lagi- lagi wajahnya bertemu dengan telapak tangan besar itu dengan keras, membuatnya kembali tersungkur ke tanah.

Saat dia mengangkat wajah sakitnya untuk menerima pukulan selanjutnya, mata emeraldnya melebar. Dari ujung jalan, Sasuke Uchiha menunggangi kuda jantan hitam gagahnya.

Sakura melihat Panglima Suigetsu mengendara di belakangnya, namun seluruh atensi Sakura tertuju pada suaminya. Saat Sasuke memacu kudanya semakin dekat, Sakura dapat melihat bajunya kotor dengan rambut hitam liar tersapu angin. Matanya hampir merah karena amarah. Dia menuruni bukit seperti petir menyambar, cepat.

Pria yang tengah menyiksa Sakura membalikan tubuh, mengikuti pandangannya, sebelum mengeluarkan suara tercekat takut.

Dari atas tunggangannya, Sasuke melompat dengan pedang di tangan kanan sebelum mendarat ke atas tanah. Mungkin Sakura seharusnya menutup matanya dari adegan di hadapannya. Namun entah kenapa dia tetap membuka mata, melihat Sasuke menebas leher para penculik tanpa kasihan. Sakura bisa saja berteriak, mengatakan sesuatu, meminta Sasuke mengasihani mereka. Sasuke mungkin akan mendengarkannya. Namun Sakura tetap diam.

Semua berakhir dalam sekejap mata, hasilnya terlihat jelas dari pertama Sasuke menampakan diri. Saat hanya tersisa seorang pria yang terlihat paling kuat—mungkin pemimpinnya, Sasuke menebas kepalanya dan melemarkannya ke atas api.

Namun Sasuke tidak terlihat menikmati kemenangannya. Melangkah maju, Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura dan melepas tali pengikatnya. Sakura mendudukan diri, meringis merasakan luka di tubuhnya.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke, suaranya terdengar patah. Dia meraih pipi lebam Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Aku—aku baik, baik saja," kata Sakura, menutup mata saat Sasuke mencium lembut lebam di wajahnya. Sekarang saat bahaya sudah lewat dari hadapannya, rasa takut yang tidak Sakura sadari karena baru saja disandera tiba- tiba muncul ke permukaan.

Tangan Sasuke membelai seluruh tubuhnya, memeriksa luka Sakura dengan lembut seperti tubuhnya dapat pecah dalam sentuhannya. Pria itu mengabaikan kalimat menenangkan Sakura, memeriksa apakah ada luka terbuka atau tulang yang patah. Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

"Sakura," panggilnya lagi, seperti namanya adalah satunya kata yang ia tahu. Sasuke merengkuh Sakura perlahan dengan kedua lengannya, mencium kening, pergelangan tangan yang lecet, bibir pecah dan berdarahnya.

"Iya," sahut Sakura pelan. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang manis dan liar memenuhi dadanya. Sakura melingkari leher Sasuke, memeluknya lebih dekat. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri seperti berat Sakura tidak lebih dari sebuah anak panah.

"Aku bisa berjalan," kata Sakura walau tahu Sasuke tidak akan mendengarkannya dan tetap menggendongnya. Sasuke menempelkan wajah Sakura di bahunya, tidak mengizinan Sakura menyaksikan sisa pembunuhan itu. Sakura tidak mengelak.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di dekat kuda, Sasuke mendudukan Sakura di atasnya. Tangannya tidak melepasannya bahkan saat pria itu menyusul naik di belakang Sakura. Sakura tidak menolak saat Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dengan cukup erat, sampai sakit mengenai luka di tulang rusuknya. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menutup mata, meremas gaun dengan satu tangan.

"Dia belum menyentuhku," kata Sakura pelan, "Sasuke, dia tidak—aku masih—"

Sasuke memotong kalimatnya dengan geraman tanpa makna, dan Sakura mensyukurinya.

—milikmu.

Sakura hampir mengatakan, aku masih milikmu—tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan itu pada Sasuke tanpa mengatakan lebih jauh tentang perasaannya. Sakura seperti sebuah bejana penuh air, apapun dapat menggoyahkannya dan membuatnya menumpahkan semua rasa yang ia coba tampung.

Sisa perjalanan diisi keheningan, namun Sakura dapat merasakan saat tiba- tiba tubuh Sasuke menegang. Saat cahaya mengerlap dari kastil mulai tampak dalam fokus, Sakura dapat merasakan tubuh di belakangnya menegang. Dia duduk lebih tegap, tidak lagi bernafas dari rambut Sakura. Selanjutnya tangan Sasuke melonggar dari pelukannya di pinggul Sakura. Saat mereka menyeberangi jembatan tarik, Sakura merasakan paha Sasuke menjauh darinya, membuat kuda jantannya meringkik. Sakura menutup mata.

Saat Sasuke turun dari kandang kuda, Naruto berlari menghampiri mereka, wajahnya penuh kelegaan.

"Yang Mulia, syukurlah," kata Naruto terengah.

Untuk kali pertama, Sasuke tidak terlihat terganggu dengan kehadiran Naruto. Wajahnya hampir menunjukan rasa simpati, namun segera menghilang digantikan raut datar biasanya.

Tidak membuat kontak mata dengan Sakura, Sasuke membantunya turun.

"Antarkan Ratu ke kamarku, dan bawa prajurit lain untuk menjaganya," kata Sasuke pada Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak akan diculik di dalam kamar, Sasuke," kata Sakura. Sasuke melirik namun mengabaikan kalimatnya. Sakura mulai lelah diabaikan.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada dewan kalau kita sudah kembali," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku—" mulai Sakura lalu ragu. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia tidak ingin Obito tahu apa yang dia dengar dari para penculik –dan kalau dia mengatakan itu pada Sasuke, Sasuke akan melaporkannya. "Baiklah," kata Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauh. Sakura melihatnya pergi, tubuhnya menggigil mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja ia alami. Perasaan saat ia melihat Sasuke menuruni bukit masih segar hingga membuat lututnya lemas.

Suigetsu membersihkan tenggorokan, memecah keheningan.

"Apakah anda ingin—" Suigetsu membuat gerakan seperti mengangkat seorang bayi.

"Tidak, aku bisa berjalan," jawab Sakura tegas, "Sasuke hanya... yah, Sasuke."

Suigetsu mengangguk, terlihat lega.

Namun Suigetsu sepertinya tidak bisa menyangkal perintah Sasuke, karena dia menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk menemukan enam penjaga sebelum dia meninggalkan Sakura di pintu kamarnya. Pria berambut aneh itu mengerutkan alis saat mendengar penolakan Sakura.

"Anda ingin saya menjadi orang yang selanjutnya disalahkan Raja?" tanya Suigetsu, membuat Sakura kembali mengingat perlakuan Sasuke pada para penculik.

"Ya, kau benar—ya Tuhan," pekik Sakura setelah membuka pintu kamar mereka yang terlihat seperti sisa perang. Suigetsu mengintip masuk dan mengernyit.

Lantai permadani koyak, kaca meja rias pecah dengan hiasan berserakan. Sofa tempat biasa Sasuke tidur patah jadi dua.

Suigetsu masih dengan kepala menyembul dari balik pintu, menghela nafas. "Seperti yang saya katakan, akan ada penjaga."

Sakura mengangguk, kehilangan kata- kata.

Sakura berpikir dia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan membereskan kamar. Namun setelah menarik beberapa sisa furnitur yang berat ke sudut ruangan dan menyapu lantai dari pecahan kaca, Sakura merasa bosan dan memutuskan bahwa dia terlalu lelah dan akan melanjutkannya besok.

Sakura mandi dan mengganti baju dengan gaun tidur, sebelum mencoba mencari posisi nyaman agar tidak mengenai luka di tubuhnya. Namun dia ingin menunggu Sasuke kembali.

Semakin larut, Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke menghindarinya dan dia tidak mau diabaikan setelah apa yang ia lewati. Dia membuka pintu dengan keras, membuat para penjaga terkaget.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Sakura, menatap tajam mereka.

"Saya tidak—um," salah satu dari mereka tergagap, namun matanya tanpa sadar melirik ke arah ujung koridor.

"Terimakasih," katanya lalu melangkah menjauh masih dalam balutan gaun tidur. Dia baru saja melewati hari yang buruk. Dia tidak ingin mencari suami yang tidak mendatanginya. Dan kalau dia menemukan Sasuke ada di ranjang orang lain setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, dia akan— _hm_ , Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Tapi Sakura akan memikirkan sesuatu, dia cukup kreatif.

"Di mana?" tanya Sakura pada seorang penjaga di tangga, kali ini sama sekali tidak berniat mengelak, menunjuk sebuah pintu menuju halaman.

"Ruang penjaga, dari pintu itu belok kiri." Jawabnya.

Sakura membuka pintu di ruang penjaga lebih keras dari saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, puas mendengar suara daun pintu bertemu dengan tembok batu. Seluruh penjaga yang sedang tertidur seketika bangun, satu orang bahkan terjatuh dari ranjang. Beberapa penjaga terlihat masih duduk berjaga menatapnya ingin tahu, salah satunya adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak, menatap tajam suaminya. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya, terlihat hampir sama marahnya dengan Sakura.

"Kau memakai gaun malam," desis Sasuke. Dia melangkah cepat dari sisi lain ruangan, menghalangi Sakura dari pandangan tertarik para penjaga. Mata hitam kelamnya fokus menatap pundak Sakura.

"Kau benar," jawab Sakura dingin. "Pengamatanmu sangat cermat. Aku memakai gaun malam karena ini sudah malam. Dan aku di sini karena suamiku tidak juga mendatangiku."

"Kau—oh," respon Sasuke, menatap matanya kali ini. Dia menoleh untuk menatap para prajurit—yang kini menatap dinding atau kuku mereka dengan sibuk. Sasuke memelankan suaranya, "Kau mau—"

"Ya, aku mau," kata Sakura, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kemarahannya sedikit surut. Malam ini cukup dingin, dan gaunnya tipis. "Hari ini sangat panjang, temani aku." suara Sakura pelan.

Sakura menawarkan tangannya, setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke meraihnya.

Harusnya suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi canggung, dengan penculikan dan setelah Sakura menyaksikan suaminya membunuh beberapa orang dengan brutal di hadapannya. Namun Sakura terlalu lelah. Butuh konsentrasi penuh untuknya melangkah menuju kamar dan menutup pintu dari dunia luar.

"Apa kau bisa—mm," Sakura menghela nafas, saat Sasuke dengan mengerti membuka gaunnya. Tubuhnya nyeri, dia ingin lepas dari balutan kain halus itu. Dia ingin berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, kulit menyentuh kulit.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke, membuat pria itu sedikit tersentak.

"Sakura, kau butuh istirahat," kata Sasuke, suaranya tertahan. Sakura mengangkat bahu dan melemparkan senyum pelan.

"Kau bisa melakukan semuanya?" tawar Sakura, "maksudku, kalau kau mau," Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Tentu saja aku mau," jawabnya. Sasuke bergerak dalam hening, mengangkat tubuh Sakura menuju ranjang, memposisikannya sampai merasa nyaman.

Sasuke bergerak pelan, membelai dengan ujung jarinya. Sakura memeluk Sasuke, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura merasa tenang, membiarkan Sasuke menyentuhnya.

Sakura menutup mata, pinggulnya mengangkat mengejar jari Sasuke. Mereka hanya menggesek, tanpa tujuan. Satu tangan lain mengelus tulang rahang Sakura yang tidak lebam. Jari Sasuke di bawah sana memutar, mengambang, menggesek, menekan, mengambang mempermainkannya. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal saat Sasuke menemukan sesuatu di sana, nafasnya terengah.

Saat dia membuka mata, dia dapat melihat Sasuke tengah menatapnya intens, seperti singa menatap mangsanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" gumam Sakura, rasa lelah membuatnya seperti tengah mabuk.

Tanpa menjawabnya, Sasuke menciumnya singkat, menjauhkan kepalanya untuk menatap bibir Sakura sebelum menciumnya lebih keras. Saat dia melepaskan ciuman keduanya, dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berpikir, seperti menikmati sebuah mahakarya. Dia menyentuh bibir bawah Sakura yang pecah sebelum menciumnya lagi. Pelan, menyesap, mengigit, sampai bibir Sakura terasa bengkak.

"Hmm," gumam Sasuke, wajahnya puas dan menjilat bibir Sakura.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Monster Pedang," kata Sakura.

Sasuke membeku.

Mungkin masih terlalu cepat untuk bercanda tentang itu, pikir Sakura. Rasa cemas mulai menghinggapi Sakura sebelum Sasuke tertawa.

"Kau tidak dapat dipercaya," kata Sasuke, jarinya menekan lebih dalam.

"Kau," balas Sakura di sela nafas berat, "melihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan hari ini sangat menakjubkan."

Sasuke menatapnya, alisnya bertemu, seperti mengira Sakura tengah mengejeknya. Sakura menatapnya tanpa gentar.

Lalu Sasuke mengingat apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan meneruskannya.

"Sasuke," Sakura mendesah, menjilat bibirnya merasakan Sasuke menambahkan jarinya. "di sana.. ah—"

Sakura menutup mata dari pandangan intens Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup," kata Sasuke sebelum memposisikan diri untuk meneguk kenikmatan bersama, gerakan pinggulnya pelan, seperti malas bergerak namun semuanya menyentuh titik yang tepat.

"Sasuke..." desah Sakura saat Sasuke mebawanya ke puncak. Rasanya seperti Sasuke baru saja melepaskan rasa lelah dengan sebuah pijatan yang tepat.

Sakura jatuh tertidur sebelum Sasuke selesai.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Sakura tengah berbaring di sofa baru yang jauh lebih nyaman di kamar mereka. Ototnya terasa lelah namun menyenangkan karena berbagai aktifitas luar ruangan yang ia lakukan seharian. Perutnya penuh dengan bebek panggang dan kue yang masih hangat dari pemanggang. Koki Sasuke harusnya mendapatkan bayaran dua kali lipat.

Sakura tengah membaca ulang salah satu buku yang ia bawa dari Sheine, ini adalah kali ketiganya. Dia tidak ingat untuk membawa lebih banyak buku sampai sesaat sebelum berangkat. Dalam tergesa, dia hanya sempat membawa lima buku bersamanya.

Sakura dapat merasakan pandangan Sasuke padanya dari meja kerjanya. Dia berhenti dari kegiatannya membubuhkan stempel pada setumpuk dokumen yang terlihat sama. Sakura mengangkat alis tanpa menatap balik.

"Naikan dua kali lipat gaji koki istana," nasehat Sakura.

Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah mendekat untuk meraih buku dari tangan Sakura.

"Ikuti aku," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengikutinya dengan senang hati, mengira Sasuke akan membawanya menjelajahi kastil dan berakhir dengan memakai salah satu ruangan baru untuk bermesraan. Sasuke seperti memiliki misi untuk menggunakan sebanyak mungkin ruangan di kastilnya untuk bermesraan bersama Sakura. Namun tempat yang Sasuke tunjukan jauh lebih baik dari itu.

Ruangan itu besar, aroma debu dan kertas tua lekat tercium. Cahaya memasuki ruangan lewat jendela tinggi berderet di satu sisi dinding. Kursi berlapis kulit menyebar rapi di atas karpet dengan warna memudar, perkamen tua memenuhi rak- rak tinggi menjulang.

"Ya Tuhan," bisik Sakura, dan tanpa menoleh dari buku- buku di hadapannya, dia memukul lengan Sasuke.

"Ow." kata Sasuke, lebih terdengar tersinggung daripada kesakitan.

"Aku masih bisa meninggalkanmu dan pergi menjadi biarawati, tahu," ujar Sakura, "Kita sudah menikah lebih dari satu bulan dan kau baru menunjukan tempat ini padaku sekarang?" Sakura merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke di lehernya, dadanya menekan punggung Sakura.

"Berapa lama kau tahan menjadi biarawati, istri nakalku?" bisiknya di telinga Sakura. Sakura memelototi Sasuke dari balik bahu, namun tidak mendebatnya.

"Pergi sana," katanya sambil menjauh untuk memeriksa koleksi buku, "datang lagi bulan depan."

Sasuke kembali lagi setelah makan malam.

"Kau di sini sejak tadi?" tanyanya, menyandar di belakang kursi Sakura. Sakura melompat kaget, hampir jatuh. Sakura tengah meringkuk membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan buku tersebar di meja depannya dan dua tangan memegang sebuah buku di depan wajahnya.

"Apa? Oh," responnya, dia menatap sekeliling, "apa sudah waktunya makan?"

"Sudah waktunya tidur," jawab Sasuke, "kau beruntung aku menyimpan makanan untukmu."

"Terimakasih, boleh tidak aku—lima menit lagi," kata Sakura, menyapukan jemarinya di halaman yang terbuka dan kembali membaca.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mengerti, aku menemukan catatan perjanjian tua menakjubkan ini," Sakura menjelaskan setengah jam kemudian, saat Sasuke akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran dan mengangkat tubuh Sakura dari perpustakaan. "Tidak hanya perjanjian dari Nevalon, tapi juga dari kerajaan- kerajaan tetangga. Aku tidak tahu nenek moyangmu yang mana yang mendapatkan ini, namun aku ingin menciumnya untuk berterimakasih."

"Hmm," gumam Sasuke, menaiki tangga masih dengan Sakura dalam gendongan, seperti istrinya akan kabur jika ia turunkan. Yang mungkin saja ia lakukan, pikir Sakura. Buku. Seks dengan Sasuke adalah hal lama jika dibandingkan dengan catatan berharga lama dalam pelukannya.

"Aku berani bertaruh aku bisa membuatmu melupakan nenek moyang itu," bisik Sasuke di telinganya. Sakura mencoba memikirkan jawaban pintar, namun kalimatnya menghilang saat Sasuke sekali memagut bibirnya.

.

.

Mei berlalu digantikan Juni yang santai dan panjang, mawar mengembang lebat dan berat. Pembawa pesan berjalan ke sana ke mari dari Nevalon menuju Chera dan sebaliknya. Sakura membuat sebuah peraturan untuk dirinya sendiri agar tidak membawa buku keluar dari perpustakaan. Setelah selalu dimarahi saat kecil karena menghilangan buka atau meninggalkannya di luar istana di bawah hujan. Namun selalu saja dia melanggarnya, karena di luar sangat indah dan Sakura tidak memiliki cukup kontrol diri.

Sasuke biasanya selalu menemukan di manapun Sakura membaca, dan bersikap seolah itu adalah kebetulan. Walau sudah jelas bahwa Sasuke tidak memiliki alasan untuk berjalan melewati kerumunan taman anggrek atau mencarinya di bawah rindangnya pohon mapel, Sakura tidak keberatan.

"Tsunade memberiku terlalu banyak kudapan," kata Sasuke, mendudukan diri, "kau selalu menyukainya, maka aku mencarimu."

"Mmhmm," gumam Sakura, tidak percaya, namun menerima keranjang berisi berbagai kue kering dari Sasuke. Sakura tengah duduk di ambang jendela menghadap hamparan lavender, namun jendela itu cukup lebar untuk dua orang.

Sakura mengunyah biskuit kismis dan menaikan kakinya ke atas pangkuan Sasuke, pandangannya menyapu kaki langit.

"Apa yang terjadi pada pemanah yang hampir mengenaiku? Apa kau memecatnya?"

Sasuke merengut, "Tidak," jawabnya, "aku berniat melakukannya, tapi dia pergi sendiri sebelum aku menyuruhnya."

"Kalau aku jadi dia juga pasti begitu," Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mungkin tanpa sengaja hampir membunuh ratu."

"Aww, itu manis Sasuke. Tapi kau bahkan tidak pernah melihatku menggunakan busur panah." kata Sakura.

"Aku lebih memilih melihat wajahmu daripada busur di tanganmu." jawab Sasuke canggung.

"Oh Tuhan, apa kau baru saja merayuku, Sasuke?" pekik Sakura, terkekeh. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Aku—"

"Tidak, itu tadi menakjubkan. Sini," kata Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menaiki pangkuan pria itu. "Aku harus memberimu hadiah karena sudah berusaha merayuku."

Sasuke seperti memiliki sebuah ensiklopedi tentang ruangan tidak terpakai di seluruh penjuru kastil. Karena menit selanjutnya pria itu sudah membawa Sakura menuju salah satunya dan menutup pintu sebelum tawa Sakura reda.

.

.

Saat perwakilan kerajaan Chera mengirimkan seorang kurir pesan dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang berada dalam perjalanan dan masih tersisa satu hari sampai mereka tiba di Nevalon, rasanya seperti terbangun dari mimpi indah. Setelah berminggu-minggu bernegosiasi dengan pesan, akhirnya mereka akan bertatap muka. Sakura merasa tidak bisa beristirahat, siap beraksi.

Sakura menuju salah satu balkon, melihat delegasi datang. Sasuke berada di pelataran lantai satu kastil, menunggu untuk menyapa tamunya. Sakura menarik diri dengan alasan sakit perut dan memilih untuk mengamati dari jauh terlebih dahulu, tanpa terlihat.

Dia hanya setengah berbohong, perutnya memang mual, dan dia sangat cepat lelah akhir- akhir ini. Bahkan hari itu, dengan banyaknya agenda, Sakura baru keluar dari kamar saat menjelan siang.

Sakura berharap itu bukan karma karena berbohong, bahwa kini dia sakit sungguhan. Dia harus berusaha mengumpulkan setiap informasi untuk menyukseskan perjanjiaan perdamaian dengan Chera.

Angin bertiup kencang dari luar, memecah panas akhir musim panas. Sakura menarik turun lengan gaunnya. Hamparan tanah lapang di sisi kiri kastil memamerkan padang rumput sejauh mata memandang.

Perwakilan Chera datang dengan sebuah kereta kuda mengesankan. Sebuah orkestra yang menunjukan kekayaan dan kekuasaan mengiringi, membuat Sakura memutar bola mata. Sakura menebak mereka mungkin berhenti terlebih dahulu di kaki bukit untuk menyemir sepatu dan merapikan rambut.

Sasuke tidak terlihat terkesan, sejauh yang Sakura dapat kira. Sulit membaca wajah Sasuke dari atas sini, namun Sakura dapat melihat bahwa tangan Sasuke mengepal. Mungkin dia seharusnya menunggu di sampingnya, mencegah Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Di kereta paling depan, seorang wanita muda dengan baju baja melapisi gaunnya. Rambut pirangnya diikat menjadi empat bagian. Itu mungkin adalah putri Temari, dan yang berada di sebelahnya adalah putri Ino, adiknya yang sama- sama berambut pirang.

Penampilan Ino hampir sama menawannya dengan Temari, dan tidak seperti Temari, Ino tersenyum lebar—namun senyum itu terasa dingin. Sakura kembali merinding merasakan hembusan angin. Seorang laki- laki berambut merah menyala menyusul mereka dengan satu lagi seorang pria berbadan cukup gempal. Itu adalah Pangeran Gaara dan Pangeran Kankurou. Kereta selanjutnya berisi anggota dewan dan tetua Chera.

Ratu mungkin tidak ikut datang dengan alasan mengatur kerajaannya, atau untuk mengirimkan pesan tidak langsung bahwa dia tidak mengangap pertemuan ini penting. Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat para anggota kerajaan memilih datang. Rasanya seperti sebuah pertanda baik, mungkin Chera juga sama lelahnya.

Sakura melihat Naruto mengarahkan para pengendali kuda menuju kandang. Putri Temari mengatakan sesuatu padanya, dan pemuda pirang itu berdiri di sana beberapa saat, melihat sang putri pergi.

Sakura semakin tidak tenang melihat kedua keluarga kerajaan itu bertemu. Mempercayai instingnya, Sakura memutuskan berlari menuju lantai bawah. Di pintu, Sakura sedikit terlambat menghentikan langkahnya. Mencoba mendesak untuk menuju barisan depan dengan santai seperti dia sudah berada di sana sejak tadi. Sebagian besar tidak menyadarinya, termasuk Sasuke. Hanya Pangeran Gaara yang menoleh menatapnya, tajam.

Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke, yang tengah menyelesaikan sambutan selamat datang.

"Nevalon akan melayani kebutuhan selama di tanah kami dengan baik," kata Sasuke dengan nada serius seperti menyampaikan informasi penting dan bukannya kalimat sambutan.

"Terimakasih sudah menerima kami," kata Pangeran Gaara, sedikit membungkuk.

Putri Ino berdiri di samping saudaranya. "Raja Sasuke, anda sudah dewasa dan semakin tampan," suaranya lembut dengan nada intim dan tidak pantas. Sakura melangkah lebih dekat ke sebelah Sasuke dan membersihkan tenggorokan.

Jeda beberapa saat, semua orang menunggu reaksi Sasuke untuk mengenalkan Sakura. Saat dia tidak juga melakukannya, Sakura menyerah dan mengenalkan diri, tersenyum seperti tidak ada yang salah. Pertemuan ini akan berjalan lancar walau Sakura harus menarik telinga semua orang untuk mendengarkannya.

"Istri Sasuke?" ulang Ino, terdengar terhibur mendengarnya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, agresif. Dia meletakan tangannya di pinggul Sakura.

"Senang bertemu anda, Putri," sapa Sakura.

"Begitu juga saya," gumamnya.

Sasuke terlihat seperti ikan yang tersangkut kail pancing.

"Sungguh seorang istri yang sangat cantik, Raja Sasuke," puji Gaara, "anda beruntung."

"Saya adalah pihak yang beruntung. Yang Mulia Raja adalah suami yang menakjubkan," respon Sakura menekankan gelar Sasuke.

"Saya tidak meragukannya," kata Ino melirik Sakura, "sejak dulu dia adalah pria yang...berbakat."

Sasuke menegang, Sakura memicingkan mata, membuka mulut untuk menyahut sebelum menahan diri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk?" ajak Sakura.

Sakura menahan diri sampai mereka berada sedikit jauh sebelum membisikan pada Sasuke, "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu kalau kau menyukainya." Jawab Sasuke di bawah nafas.

Oh, ini akan berjalan lancar, pikir Sakura.

.

.

 **Sakura hampir tidak tidur di malam pertama kedatangan kerajaan Chera. Pikirannya berlari seratus kilometer per detik memikirkan negosiasi, perjanjian, semua kemungkinan menghujani pikirannya sekaligus. Sakura ingin keluar dan memulainya saat itu juga, di tengah malam. Saat matahari muncul dari garis horison, Sakura melompat dari atas ranjang** **dengan** **tidak sabar.**

 **Sasuke bangkit lebih enggan, namun tetap melakukan rutinitas paginya sembari Sakura mengobrol dengannya.**

 **"** **Kau** **juga** **harus bersiap untuk membahas—oh sini," kata Sakura, lelah melihat Sasuke merapikan kerahnya. Sasuke membalikan tubuh patuh, Sakura membuat simpul rapi dan cepat, tangannya mengelus lengan dan dada Sasuke untuk merapikan bajunya setelah selesai.**

 **"** **Sangat elegan," ujar Sakura, melempar senyum. "Sampai mana aku tadi?"**

 **"** **Cukai Jagung, aku rasa." Jawab Sasuke, dan Sakura akan meneruskan obrolan saat seorang pelayan memasuki ruangan.**

 **"** **Kalau anda ingin menghadiri pertemuan, saya harus menyiapkan gaun untuk—oh," pelayan berambut** **hitam sebah** **u—Shizune** **—** **menjeda ucapannya** **. Shizune berhenti melangkah dan menatap mereka seperti rusa tersambar cahaya petir. Sasuke memundurkan badannya dari Sakura, membersihkan tenggorokan.**

 **"** **Aku tunggu di meja makan, Sakura," kata Sasuke sebelum mengangguk kaku pada pelayan dan melangkah pergi.**

 **"** **Baiklah,"kata Shizune bersiap membuka mulut saat tiba- tiba dia tersentak, lengannya menangkap Sakura. Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya terhuyung sampai Shizune menopangnya.**

 **"** **Ups," kata Sakura, "aku tidak tahu** **aku ini** **kenapa."**

 **"** **Saya rasa anda sebaiknya duduk," saran Shizune. Sakura menurutinya.**

 **"** **Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku terkadang merasa pusing," Sakura mengeluh, menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, menutup mata. Shizune terkekeh membuat Sakura membuka mata untuk menatapnya heran.**

 **"** **Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sakura.**

 **Pelayan yang lebih dewasa dari Sakura itu menghela nafas dan menatap Sakura dengan ibu jari menekuk untuk mulai menghitung. "Akhir- akhir ini anda meninggalkan cukup banyak remah roti di atas ranjang dan jika dikumpulkan, bisa untuk membuat roti baru." Shizune meneruskan, kali ini melipat jari telinjuknya, "Anda muntah di bejana empat kali sejak hari minggu."**

 **"** **Ya, memang berat badanku sedikit bertambah sejak aku datang ke sini. Tapi itu karena Tsunade membuat makanan paling lezat." Sakura membela diri. Shizune menjatuhkan tangannya lalu menghela nafas.**

"Apakah pengajar anda tidak pernah mengajari anda tentang bagaimana rusa di hutan tidak punah meski setiap hari diburu?"

"Oh. Oh," respon Sakura. Kepalanya terasa ringan. Mendengar kalimat Shizune, rasanya semua menjadi jelas. Dia dan Sasuke memang terus melakukannya beberapa bulan ini—mereka tidak bisa melewatkan hari tanpa bermesraan. Namun mendengarnya langsung, membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Semua orang pasti tengah menunggunya untuk sarapan, bertanya- tanya kenapa dia terlambat. Menekan rasa paniknya, Sakura menekan semua perasaan yang membuncah ke belakang kepala dan mengabaikannya.

"Aku—aku tidak bisa membicarakan ini sekarang," katanya, "aku harus pergi."

Shizune memintanya meminum segelas penuh air sebelum mengizinkan Sakura pergi.

Sarapan berjalan tanpa kejadian berarti. Sasuke melemparkan sebuah senyuman dari ujung meja, Sakura membalasnya pelan. Dia menganggukan kepala saat orang lain melihatnya dan memakan enam potong daging asap.

.

.

Mereka istirahat sejenak setelah sarapan untuk pergi dalam sebuah perburuan sebelum memulai negosiasi. Sakura izin untuk tidak ikut. Dia tidak begitu mual, namun tidak sedang dalam suasana hati untuk menunggang kuda.

Dia melangkah menuju ruang pertemuan lebih awal. Rasanya semua yang sudah ia lakukan di ruangan ini—bahkan perdebatannya dengan Obito—hanyalah sebuah latihan, dan sekarang, malam pembukaan telah tiba. Sakura menyentuh permukaan meja dengan jarinya, berpikir.

"Aku mungkin baru melakukan ini, tapi aku pikir kita tidak bisa memulai negosiasi sampai Chera kembali dari perburuan," kata Sasuke, ia berdiri di ambang pintu, solid dan menenangkan. Sasuke mengenakan pakaian kebesaran, bahkan mahkota bertengger di kepalanya, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan," Sakura mengakui. Suaranya sedikit gugup dari apa yang ia kira. Ia mulai berharap kalau dia tidur lebih baik semalam dan bukannya membiarkan pikiranya liar memikirkan banyak hal. Jika Sakura mengatakan kalau dia sakit kepala sekarang, Chera akan menganggapnya lemah.

"Semua akan baik- baik saja," kata Sasuke, seperti dia dapat mendengar pikiran Sakura. Lucu mendengarkan Sasuke mencoba untuk optimis menghadapi Chera. Sasuke kembali tersenyum tulus—senyum langkanya—dan mengedikan bahu. "Hubungan kami sudah tidak bisa menjadi semakin buruk lagi."

"Terimakasih," kata Sakura menendang sapatu Sasuke pelan.

"Apa ada lagi yang harus aku ketahui?" tanya Sasuke, dan Sakura merasa perutnya jatuh sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan, "tentang negosiasi."

"Oh," respon Sakura, "um... tidak ada. Kita harus membahas tentang kerja sama. Perbanyak menggunakan kata 'kita', kalau bisa. Terkadang membuat mereka berpikir bahwa mereka bisa memanfaatkan kita adalah hal baik. Perlihatkan potensi kita, tanamkan ide bahwa mereka akan lebih diuntungkan dengan negosiasi. Bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan lebih banyak keuntungan dengan bekerjasama dibandingkan jika berhasil menumbangkan kita."

"Dari mana kau belajar strategi?" tanya Sasuke. "Ayahmu?"

"Tidak, politik selalu dari ibuku." Sakura mengabaikan rasa rindu di dada memikirkan ibunya, bahwa ibunya tidak akan bisa melihat kehidupan yang Sakura buat. "Dan aku punya buku, banyak buku. Aku suka membaca."

"Aku tahu pasti itu," kata Sasuke, "aku kira kau lebih memilih buku bergambar dan legenda tentang monster."

"Tidak melulu," jawab Sakura bangga.

"Lihat siapa yang sudah ada di sini, pasangan yang berbahagia." Obito menampakan diri, memasuki ruangan dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "Saya mulai bertanya kapan anda akan menambahkan anggota baru," kata Obito santai. "Sudah cukup lama sejak hari pernikahan."

Sakura menutup mulut. Dia tahu wajahnya pasti memerah. Dia harap Sasuke menganggap itu adalah karena rasa malu, bukan karena rasa bersalah.

"Paman," kata Sasuke dari geretakan gigi, namun ia bersyukur keluarga Chera memilih saat itu untuk memasuki ruangan. Pangeran Gaara diikuti dua saudaranya.

"Yang Mulia," sapa Temari, membungkuk. "Bisa kita mulai?"

.

.

Sakura tidak menaruh harapan tinggi pada pertemuan pertama antara Nevalon dan Chera sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Namun walau dengan harapan rendah, cukup mengagetkan betapa buruknya negosiasi berjalan.

"Kalau kita dapat bekerjasama—" Sakura mencoba, namun Yashamaru—kepala dewan Chera—memotong.

"Maka kalian akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan sumber besi kami? Bukankah itu yang kalian inginkan? Sumberku mengatakan kalian menginvestasikan banyak uang dalam pembuatan senjata. Apa benar kalian ingin berdamai." Ujar Yashamaru santai.

"Kami akan sangat menghargai impor beberapa sumber daya Chera, benar," jawab Kakashi hati- hati. "Namun anda juga mendapatkan keuntungan dari ekspor kami—"

"Kami tidak membutuhkan apapun dari kalian," potong Putri Ino dingin. "Kami kerajaan mandiri."

"Benarkah? Kenyataannya kalian cukup membutuhkan senjata kami sampai mencurinya dari kumpulan mayat prajurit kami di medan perang." Obito menjawab dengan senyuman. "Bahkan menelanjangi mereka untuk mendapatkan baju besi."

Keheningan tidak nyaman membungkus ruangan. Bibir Ino terangkat, dia menatap ke bawah seperti mencoba untuk menahan tawa. Temari sepertinya adalah satu- satunya orang yang terlihat malu, merengut menatap tangan.

"Itu karena kita memiliki pemahat yang hebat," kata Sakura pelan.

Tidak banyak perkembangan dari sana.

.

.

Setelah empat atau lima pertemuan tanpa hasil, Sakura melangkah keluar mencari udara segar. Dia tahu Naruto dapat menghiburnya dan menghentikan apapun yang tengah ia kerjakan untuk Sakura.

Mereka berbaring di sabana, setengah tidur. Kupu- kupu beterbangan di atas mereka. Sakura menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu dalam satu minggu itu untuk menghindar dari memikirkan kondisi dia dan bayinya. Namun berbaring dengan hangat mata hari sore, diliputi semerbak rumput dan bunga liar, pada akhirnya Sakura merasa siap untuk memikirkannya. Dia menemukan bahwa dibalik semua kegelisahan dan keraguannya, percikan kebahagiaan berusaha menyembul keluar.

Sakura menoleh ke samping, meringkuk untuk memeluk perutnya. Kebahagiaan terasa membakar di sana, dia mungkin dapat mencintai bayi ini lebih dari hidupnya.

"Hei, Naruto," katanya, mata masih terpejam. "Apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia?"

"Tidak begitu," kata Naruto jujur. Sakura tertawa. Semua terasa lucu sekarang.

"Setidaknya ini tidak akan menjadi rahasia dalam waktu yang lama," lanjut Sakura. "Aku akan punya bayi."

"Ya Tuhan!" Naruto berteriak, membuat Sakura terawa lagi. Dia membuka kelopak mata untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto.

"Bukan sekarang, Naruto," jelasnya, "mungkin—entahlah, Januari? Februari?" Sakura menebak.

"Jadi musim semi depan saat kita menganyam bunga, kita sudah bertiga?" kata Naruto. Wajah terkejutnya berubah menjadi senang. Naruto memang terlihat seperti tipe pria yang menyukai anak kecil, pikir Sakura. Dia dapat membayangkan Naruto menggelitik bayinya, menggendong dan berpura- pura memasukan tungkai kecil ke dalam mulutnya.

Sangat sulit membayangkan Sasuke melakukan demikian. Namun di bawah hangat mentari sore, Sakura mencoba membayangkannya.

"Kenapa anda tersenyum lebar seperti itu?" tanya Naruto, Sakura dapat mendengar senyum di suaranya.

"Hmm, bukan apa- apa," jawab Sakura. Sakura membuka mata dan melihat awan yang berarak. "Kau sendiri, sejak kemarin terus tersenyum sejak kedatangan putri Chera?"

Naruto mendudukan diri.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto, pertama kali meninggalkan gelar kebesaran Sakura. "Dia sempurna,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada semangat, "kau sering mengobrol dengannya?" wajah Naruto merengut.

"Saya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk dikatakan saat bersama dengannya," katanya sebelum kembali tersenyum. Sakura tidak pernah melihat Naruto menunjukan begitu banyak perasaan hanya dalam limabelas detik. "Tapi dia bicara pada saya! Dia sangat lucu, dan dia memiliki lesung pipi yang sangat manis—" Naruto menghela nafas membayangkan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Saya hanya mendengarkan. Dia menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Katanya dia tidak tahu kenapa keluarganya sangat sulit dalam bernegosiasi. Tapi dia menyukai adiknya dan dia—"

"Temari tidak tahu bahwa keluarganya bisa sangat menyusahkan?" Sakura memotong, Naruto mengedikan bahu.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang mereka menganggap negosiasi ini seperti bahan candaan. Seperti mereka tidak mungkin mau berdamai. Pangeran Gaara adalah satu- satunya yang menganggap ini serius."

"Huh," gumam Sakura. Ini menarik. Kalau sumber permasalahannya adalah Ino dan Yashamaru, mungkin akan ada jalan keluar untuk memutarbalikan delegasi Chera, dan bernegosiasi langsung dengan Pangeran Gaara.

"Bahkan wangi rambutnya pun harum," Naruto mendesah, "tapi dia adalah seorang putri, dan tidak akan menikah denganku."

"Saat masih ada kehidupan, di situ ada harapan," Sakura menghibur. "Lagipula dia bukan putri seperti itu, kan? Dia menghabiskan sepanjang waktu dengan para ksatria."

"Saya bukan seorang ksatria." Kata Naruto sedih.

"Apa kau ingin?" Sakura mendudukan diri, "mungkin Sasuke akan mengizinkanmu."

"Saya tidak pernah memikirkannya. Ksatria harus berasal dari keluarga bangsawan."

"Aku pikir ayah Karin bukan bangsawan," kata Sakura, "aku pernah bertanya pada Sasuke kenapa semua prajuritnya adalah remaja tanpa pengalaman, dan dia mengatakan kalau dia merekrut orang yang menginginkannya."

"Kalau begitu saya dapat memenangkan hati Putri Temari!" kata Naruto, wajahnya berseri. Sakura berpikir bahwa mungkin Naruto sudah memenangkan hati putri negeri seberang itu.

Ada alasan lain juga untuk Naruto mencoba menjadi ksatria. Bayinya akan membutuhkan ayah baptis. Akan sulit membuat para dewan menerima seorang penjaga kandang sebagai ayah baptis bagi anaknya.

Sakura tersenyum, membayangkan Naruto sebagai ksatria dengan senyuman lebar, menggendong bayinya saat pembaptisan.

.

.

Mereka bersiap makan malam saat Sakura memutuskan untuk membahas satu dua hal yang sudah lama ia pikirkan. Dia masih belum siap mengatakan pada Sasuke tentang bayi mereka. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana ini akan mempengaruhi Sasuke, dan negosiasi yang tengah mereka hadapi sangat memakan waktu. Tapi setidaknya, dia bisa menanyakan ini sekarang.

"Sasuke," panggilnya hati- hati, "apa aku boleh memanggil ayahku untuk membantu kita mengetuk palu dalam negosiasi ini?"

"Apa? Tidak," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengayunkan tangannya ke udara, putus asa.

"Kenapa tidak? Beliau disegani, memiliki banyak sekutu yang berbatasan dengan Chera. Apa salahnya meminta ayah terlibat dalam negosiasi?"

"Aku tidak mau berlari meminta bantuan ayahmu setiap aku memiliki masalah," tegas Sasuke, rahangnya mengeras.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi kita bisa memintanya datang kemari khusus untuk masalah ini. Karena itulah gunanya keluarga—dan begitu juga dengan hukum aliansi, Sasuke. Memang menurutmu aliansi kita untuk apa? Apa alasanmu menyetujui aliansi di antara kita, jika tidak menggunakannya di saat kau membutuhkan, seperti ini?"

Saat Sasuke mulai ragu, Sakura mengeluarkan kartu andalannya.

"Selain itu," lanjutnya lebih pelan, "dia adalah ayahku. Aku tidak melihatnya selama berbulan- bulan."

Sasuke akhirnya goyah mendengarnya menyebut keluarga, seperti yang sudah Sakura prediksi. Kedua bahu tegapnya turun.

"Ayahmu," ulangnya, "Ya, tentu saja. Kau boleh memanggilnya."

Sakura merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat untuk mengatakan hal selanjutnya. Dia membuka mulut dan menutupnya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu?"

Sasuke melangkah menuju ranjang dan duduk perlahan, seperti otot dalam tubuhnya lemas.

"Yang terjadi adalah Putri Ino," jawabnya.

"Apa?" Sakura berpikir dia salah dengar, namun Sasuke menutup mata dan terus bercerita, tanpa intonasi.

"Aku pikir aku akan menikahinya," dia melanjukan. "Dia mengatakan pada kami bahwa keluarganya tertarik untuk membuat aliansi, dan dia datang mengunjungi kami di suatu musim panas. Aku membawanya keliling kastil, menunjukan padanya jalan rahasia karena dia ingin mengenal kastil dengan baik. Lalu pada pagi hari setelahnya, seluruh keluargaku terbakar hidup- hidup di ranjang mereka.

"Kecuali Obito," bisik Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk, matanya memejam.

"Kecuali Obito dan Itachi."

Sakura melangkah pelan dan meletakan tangannya di lutut Sasuke, duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir dia yang..."

Menutup tangan Sakura dengan tangan besarnya, Sasuke membuka mata dan tersenyum kecut. "Dia berdiri di depan dewan dan mengatakan pada kami bahwa dia tidak bisa menikah dengan keluarga yang sangat lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga ratu mereka. Mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal, berharap bahwa hal seperi itu tidak terjadi. Namun dia menatapku saat mengatakan itu, dan dia tersenyum. Dan aku tahu bahwa dialah yang melakukannya."

"Tapi apa dia tidak meninggalkan bukti apapun?" tanya Sakura, menelan ludah, tangannya mencengkeram lutut Sasuke.

"Obito dan Itachi mempercayaiku, tapi orang lain tidak," kata Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Itulah kenapa perang bermula, kenapa perang tidak juga berakhir. Chera cukup bersemangat untuk mengalahkan kami, walaupun mereka tidak mengakuinya sampai sekarang. Aliansi adalah kebohongan mereka sejak awal."

Sakura berdiri, seperti dia baru saja menyadari.

"Dan aku memaksamu untuk berdamai dengan... dengan—" Sakura melangkah ke sana kemari lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Kita tidak perlu melakukan ini. Kita bisa terus berperang, kita bisa—"

"Tidak," kata Sasuke tegas. Dia bangkit berdiri, menatap Sakura. "Sudah cukup—walau tidak akan pernah cukup. Tapi aku ingin berdamai."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin berdamai."

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini, namun mungkin terlalu banyak perasaan yang ia tampakan hingga membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Ibu Sakura meninggal karena sakit yang dideritanya. Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura salahan atasnya. Kalau apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke terjadi padanya, Sakura tidak tahu apakah dia dapat bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Mungkin tidak pernah. Tidak sampai dia membakar dua kerajaan menjadi abu bersamanya.

"Kau pria yang baik, Sasuke." kata Sakura pada akhirnya. "Aku akan memanggil ayahku besok pagi. Butuh empat sampai lima hari, mungkin lebih cepat kalau berkendara dengan cepat. Sekarang kita hanya perlu mengulur waktu sampai saat itu."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke. Dia terlihat mengantisipasi, seperti tidak mungkin bahwa Sakura tidak memiliki rencana.

"Meneruskan negosiasi, aku rasa?" jawab Sakura. "Aku bisa membahas sesuatu yang baru, mungkin tentang sumber perairan. Mereka membendung sebuah sungai di sebelah tenggara yang dulunya mengalir ke tanah kita. Mereka tidak akan melakukan apa- apa mengenai itu, tapi setidaknya itu dapat mengisi waktu."

"Kau memang pandai melakukannya," kata Sasuke, tersenyum canggung. Sakura membalas senyumannya dan mencondongkan tubuh mendekat untuk mencium Sasuke, menekan seluruh tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Bayi di perut Sakura ada di antara mereka—keluarga kecil mereka, bersama.

.

.

 **AN** : Satu chapter lagi lalu selesaai.

Eve harap chapter kali ini tidak terlalu panjang. (Berapa sih, rata-rata jumlah kata dalam satu chapter dalah sebuah MC?)

Chapter depan mungkin bisa keluar dalam minggu depan setelah Eve udah selesai beberes rumah baru (P.S: ini rumah pertama kami—Eve dan Suami—dan kado setahun pernikahan, my husband is such a sweetcake sometimes~)

Waktu aku tanya cerita kayak gimana yang pengin kalian baca, kenapa rata-rata pada pengin yang _angsty_ -dan _hurt comfort_ yaa? _What is wrong with you—maso-people?_ Apa abis ini aku harus bikin cerita yang karakternya tersiksa gitu? Padahal ide yang kelibatan di kepala itu fluffy-fluffy manis kaya permen kapas—biasa, kan Eve hanya seorang wanita yang jatuh cinta setiap hari. lol.

Oh ya, sorry for the crack-pairing Naruto dan Temari lols.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca. See you in the near-ish future~

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Castle In Your Arms**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but the story is mine

 **Warning:** AU. Typos. OOC. Multi-chapters. Setting Kerajaan. Royalty.

 **Summary:**

"Aku mengusulkan sebuah aliansi formal dalam bentuk pernikahan untuk menggabungkan Kerajaan Sheine dan Nevalon dengan menawarkan anakku Haruno Sakura, putri mahkota dan pewaris tahta kerajaan. Anak yang dilahirkan darinya akan membawa nama besar Uchiha dan menjadi pewaris tahta dua kerajaan dan menggabungkannya menjadi satu."

Saat Sasuke adalah seorang raja, dan Sakura adalah seorang putri mahkota yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ratunya.

 **Bagian Lima**

Yashamaru tertawa saat mendengar Sakura membahas masalah perairan.

"Dan apa keuntungan bagi kami?" tanya Gaara, Sakura memutar bola mata.

"Tidak ada, tapi lihat gambaran besarnya, saat kita berhenti berperang dan mendapatkan keuntungan dari kerjasama."

"Kerjasama," Putri Ino terkekeh. Sakura menatapnya. Dia sangat cantik dengan mata biru dan kulit putih membungkus hatinya yang busuk. Damai, Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke ingin berdamai, dan dia akan menahan diri.

"Iya, kerjasama. Kenapa hanya saya yang berpikir bahwa itu penting? Ini menggelikan. Kami punya kayu, kalian punya pembuat kapal. Kalian punya tambang, kami punya pengolahannya. Mengakhiri perang ini akan memperkaya dua kerajaan.

"Anda memiliki alasan yang masuk akal,"kata Yashanaru, seperti memberi kelonggaran. "Namun ada satu fakta yang luput anda sebutkan."

"Dan apakah itu?" Obito bertanya, nadanya santai.

"Pendahulu Chera sudah memutuskan bahwa Chera tidak akan berdamai dengan Nevalon. Hal itu sudah berlangsung sejak awal berdirinya kerajaan, sudah mendarah daging." Pangeran Gaara menjawab.

"Kerjasama tetaplah kerja sama. Perdamaian tetap akan menguntungkan kita bersama." Kata Sakura.

"Saya mengharapkan lebih dari ini dari anda, Yang Mulia," Yashamaru menggeleng. "Namun sepertinya tidak pantas menaruh harapan pada seseorang yang memilih menikahi seorang Uchiha." Dia mengedikan bahu.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan..." Sakura menjentikan jarinya, mencoba menangkap kilasan ingatan di otaknya. "Perjanjian itu!" Sakura menatap sekeliling, sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti apa yang tengah ia bicarakan.

"Perjanjian Nevara!"

Mendengarnya, beberapa wajah tampak mengingatnya. Di hadapan Sakura, Tuan Kakashi melebarkan bola mata, Nyonya Rin menganggukan kepala pelan.

"Perjanjian Nevara!" ulang Sakura, duduk lebih tegap. "Garis besarnya adalah sebuah negosiasi antara dewan Nevalon dan Chera. Perjanjian itu terjadi sebelum..." dia menghentikan penjelasan, membuat gerakan dengan tangan untuk mengatakan 'Pembantaian Klan Uchiha'. "Tapi kita pernah berdamai, Perjanjian Nevara ditandatangani dengan damai dan kedua belah pihak menaatinya selama bertahun-tahun, sampai Raja saat itu meninggal. Anda tidak bisa mengatakan keluarga anda tidak bisa berdamai dengan kami, karena kalian pernah melakukannya."

"Apakah ada bukti bahwa Perjanjian Nevalon sungguh terjadi?" Putri Temari bertanya untuk pertama kalinya. "Apakah anda berpikir kami akan percaya begitu saja?"

"Perjanjian itu terjadi belum begitu lama—ratu Chera dan beberapa tetua yang hadir di sini sekarang pasti masih mengingatnya." kata Sakura kembali menatap Yashamaru dan beberapa wajah yang cukup berumur. "Saya tidak mengharap anda begitu saja menerima kalimat saya. Kami memiliki salinannya di perpustakaan."

"Saya ingin melihatnya," kata Gaara, menatap saudara-saudaranya yang sedang memelototinya.

Sakura duduk menyandar lega, tersenyum.

Berhasil—walau baru kilasan yang mungkin akan terjadi—adalah pemicu euphoria. Sakura melompat ke pelukan Sasuke saat mereka tiba di kamar malam itu.

" _Whoa_ ," kaget Sasuke, tumbang ke atas ranjang. Sakura naik ke atas tubuh suaminya sebelum membalikan posisi. Sasuke menatapnya dari atas, membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan tubuh lezatnya.

Sasuke seperti hanya tertarik untuk mencium Sakura selama berjam-jam, namun Sakura tidak memiliki cukup kesabaran. Wanita merah muda itu menekan pinggul Sasuke dan menyesap lehernya. "Aku ingin menaiki milikmu di depan para dewan tadi,"

"Uh—uh," Sasuke menggeram, wajahnya menegang. Pinggulnya menekan keras pangkal paha Sakura sebelum jatuh menindihnya. Sakura dapat merasakan celana Sasuke basah.

Sakura mengedip.

"Apa kau baru saja—"

" _Ungh_ ," lenguh Sasuke, masih menggerakan pinggulnya pelan. Dia terlihat seperti bayi kucing yang belum tahu bagaimana cara untuk bernafas. Sakura tidak dapat menahan tawa.

Sasuke memindahkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat alis untuk menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak menertawaimu, sungguh," kata Sakura di sela tawa, "oke, aku menertawaimu sedikit. Kita semua pernah mengalaminya, _well_ , setidaknya para pria—"

"Kau..." kata Sasuke sebelum mencium Sakura keras, dan menyiapkan balasan.

Mungkin efek tidur terlalu awal membuat Sakura bangun di tengah malam. Atau mungkin itu karena udara panas bulan Agustus dan berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dia menutup mata, mencoba untuk kembali tidur, namun pikirannya sudah terlanjur terjaga, bergerak cepat memikirkan berbagai hal. Setelah sepuluh menit, Sakura akhirnya menyerah.

Sakura baru saja melangkah menuju pintu saat Sasuke menyusulnya bangun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, matanya lebar, menatap sekeliling mencari sumber bahaya. Rambut bagian belakangnya berantakan membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidak ada, kembalilah tidur," kata Sakura, tanpa berharap Sasuke akan menurutinya. Benar saja, Sasuke bangkit meraih celananya.

"Kau mau ke mana sendirian, di tengah malam?" tanya pria itu lagi, berdiri mengancingkan celana. Wajahnya merengut, namun Sakura sudah cukup ahli membaca wajahnya, dia tidak marah. "Dengan musuh ada di kastil?"

Sakura memutar bolamata. Ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa dia masih belum memberitahukan tentang bayi mereka pada Sasuke. Pria itu sudah sangat protektif. Sakura tidak ingin menambahkan satu alasan lagi untuk membuat Sasuke makin cemas.

"Aku terbangun, jadi aku berpikir untuk mencari salinan surat perjanjian. Agar kita bisa menunjukan pada Chera saat pertemuan selanjutnya."

"Aku temani," Sasuke memutuskan, seperti Sakura akan berjalan ke bangsal berisi perampok dengan membawa harta karun.

"Boleh," angguk Sakura. Dia hanya akan pergi ke perpustakaan, dia tidak tahu bahaya apa yang Sasuke pikir akan menghampirinya.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke menuruni tangga, langkah sepelan mungkin. Perpustakaan kosong, seperti perkiraan, yang berarti masalah satu-satunya adalah untuk menemukan di mana Sakura meninggalkan perkamen berisi perjanjian itu setelah membacanya dulu. Sakura sangat buruk mengingat di mana dia meninggalkan bukunya saat dia menemukan buku yang lebih menarik.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dan mendesah. Mungkin dia menyelipkannya di antara gulungan ini?

Namun Sasuke menatap intens pada sesuatu di lantai.

"Lihat ke sini," katanya, membungkuk. Sakura merasa membungkuk adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk ia lakukan. Kalau kini dia sudah merasa demikian, bagaimana beberapa bulan dari sekarang, saat dia akan sebesar rumah?

"Katakan saja padaku apa itu," kata Sakura tidak sabar.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari lantai, sebuah hiasan rambut.

"Sepertinya itu milik Putri Ino," kata Sakura. Dia memicingkan mata, "kenapa dia ke sini?"

"Mungkin dia mencari buku,"kata Sasuke, Sakura tertawa.

"Oh ya? Dia suka membaca?"

Namun Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, dia menatap Sakura dengan wajah masam.

"Kau mengatakan pada semuanya kalau salinan perjanjian itu ada di perpustakaan, kan?" kata Sasuke. "Menurutmu berapa persen kemungkinan dia ke sini untuk mencarinya?"

Sakura merasa tubuhnya menegang, sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Aku ingat sekarang." Sakura memberi tahu.

Saat Sakura mengambil perkamen Perjanjian Nevara dari lemari baju di kamar mereka, Sasuke tertawa keras.

"Sakura," katanya di sela tawa, menggelengkan kepala, "bagaimana bisa—"

"Aku membaca ini sambil berbaring di atas karpet, lalu aku ingat kalau aku sudah terlambat makan malam. Aku tidak ingin pelayan merapikan dan menyimpannya , jadi aku masukan ke lemari." Sakura menjelaskan. Sakura kembali menggulung dan menali dengan sehelai pita yang ia ambil dari laci lemari. "Untung saja aku meletakannya di sini."

"Kita beruntung kalau begitu," respon Sasuke. Sakura tidak meneruskan pembahasan, meletakan gulungan di meja sisi ranjang. Dia memikirkan hal lainnya. Sekarang mereka memiliki sesuatu untuk membawa negosiasi ini kepada persetujuan dan ayahnya akan sampai besok pagi. Dia tidak ingin menahan ini lebih lama.

"Sebelum ayahku sampai, ada sesuatu yang seharusnya aku beritahukan padamu—dan aku ingin memberitahu beliau juga. Tapi kau harus tahu lebih dulu..."

"Oh?" tanya Sasuke, ekspresinya seketika tidak terbaca, tidak membuat Sakura lebih mudah.

"Pelayan mengatakan—maksudku, aku pikir—aku ingin mengatakan," Sakura mencoba menjelaskan, "aku hamil."

Sakura menyentuh perut datarnya, membentuk berlian dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Sakura tidak dapat membaca reaksi Sasuke. Tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa. Wajah Sasuke—posturnya, mengingatkan Sakura tentang cangkang telur yang retak. Sakura ingin menyentuhnya, namun dia takut Sasuke akan pecah.

"Kau—" Sasuke memulai, lalu berhenti.

"Kau tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat," kata Sakura. Merasa bodoh, dia melipat lengan di depan perutnya membuat tameng.

"Tapi ini baru—" Sasuke mengernyit. Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke tengah menghitung di kepala, sejak pertama mereka melakukannya. Sakura mengedikan bahu.

"Selamat, kau ternyata berpotensi."

Sasuke menegakan badan, menggelengkan kepala seperti mencoba melepaskan sesuatu yang mencoba menempelnya. "Apa kau sudah paramedis ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus menemui paramedis? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Tidak ada yang salah," Sakura bingung.

"Dia bisa—entahlah," alis Sasuke bertemu. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau baik- baik saja?" Sakura memutar bola mata.

"Wanita sudah hamil sejak manusia diciptakan, Sasuke. Aku yakin aku baik- baik saja."

Sasuke tidak terlihat yakin, dan Sakura mengigit bibir, dia sebal. Suasana hatinya mudah berubah akhir- akhir ini. Dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti kaca yang mudah pecah.

"Aku hanya berpikir kau harus tahu tentang ini," kata Sakura pendek, memalingkan tubuh dan melangkah menuju ranjang.

"Tunggu," panggil Sasuke, Sakura menoleh. Cahaya bulan dari jendela menyinari tubuhnya dari belakang, pria itu terlihat lemah. "Terimakasih," katanya formal.

"Aku belum memberikan apa- apa." Kata Sakura, memiringkan kepala.

Sasuke tidak menjelaskan, tapi Sakura dapat merasakan pria itu melembut. Dia melangkah mendekati Sakura. "Terimakasih," kata Sasuke lagi, "karena sudah memberitahu aku."

"Hei, kau membantu membuat adonanya. Aku hanya oven." Sasuke mengernyit mendengar perumpamaan itu.

"Kau selalu dapat membuatku kehilangan kata- kata," ujarnya membuat Sakura mengedipkan mata.

Ayah Sakura berkendara di hari paling panas sepanjang tahun.

Perasaan Sakura campur aduk melihat ayahnya setelah sekian lama menghabiskan waktu di kerajaan Sasuke, menjalani kehidupan baru. Ayahnya terlihat masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Gerakan yang sama di atas kudanya, pakaian yang sama, wajah dengan garis usia yang sama. Dunia Sakura seperti kembali terhubung, bagian masa lalunya menyentuh masa sekarang. Dia merasakan rasa rindu membuat tenggorokannya mengetat.

"Ayah," sapa Sakura serak, lalu ayahnya berada di hadapannya, turun dari kuda dan memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sakura," panggilnya, suaranya pecah. Sakura meremas punggung baju ayahnya sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan berpisah selama ini lagi," isak Sakura.

"Kita punya tanggung jawab masing- masing. Kita tidak bisa terus berkunjung hanya karena kita ingin," kata ayahnya. "Tapi kalau anggota dewanku tidak bisa menjaga kerajaan selama satu minggu, aku akan memecat semua bangsawan."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

"Makan siang sudah siap, jika anda ingin bersantap sekarang, Yang Mulia," Sasuke melangkah dari tempatnya berdiri di belakang.

"Kita berdua raja, nak," kata Kizashi, menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu memanggilku 'Yang Mulia'."

"Baik, Ayah."

"Sasuke tidak pandai bicara," Sakura menjelaskan, menyikut Sasuke main- main saat mereka melangkah memasuki istana. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung membuat Sasuke menangkapnya cepat. Pria itu merengut, tangannya lembut memegang pinggul Sakura.

Di depan mereka, Kizashi menoleh, menaikan sebelah alis melihat pelukan protektif Sasuke.

Sakura hampir tidak dapat merasakan makan siangnya karena terlalu sibuk menceritakan kehidupan barunya pada ayahnya. "Mereka punya stroberi paling enak di sini. Aku harap ayah datang saat sedang musimnya."

Namun ayah Sakura tidak lagi mendengarkan. Sepotong daging jatuh dari ujung garpunya, dia menatap anak gadisnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, menurunkan roti yang sejak tadi ia lumuri madu. Tangannya turun ke bawah meja.

"Ibumu dulu memakan roti dengan cara seperti itu, tapi hanya saat—" raja Haruno menjeda, meletakan pisaunya. Dia menatap Sakura penuh penilaian. "Sakura," mulainya, "apa ada yang belum kau katakan pada ayah?"

"Seperti apa contohnya?" Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

Kizashi melemparkan pandangan tidak setuju pada Sasuke, membuat Sakura menganga.

"Ayah! Dia suamiku, ayah tidak boleh marah padanya karena itu! Memang apa yang ayah kira akan terjadi?"

"Jangan beritahu aku kalau aku tidak boleh marah tentang itu," ayahnya masih menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit gugup.

"Ayah akan sering melihat kami mulai sekarang," kata Sakura, mencoba menarik perhatian ayahnya. "Anak ini akan mewarisi dua kerajaan."

"Jadi kau sungguh," Kizashi menjeda, matanya berkaca- kaca, "oh—putriku."

Pria tengah baya itu hampir menjatuhkan kursinya saat bangkit untuk sekali lagi memeluk Sakura.

"Ibumu akan sangat bangga padamu," bisiknya di telinga Sakura. Wanita merah muda itu menutup mata untuk menahan air mata turun dari pipinya.

Putri Ino terlihat sangat marah saat Sakura mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen perjanjian di hadapan meja dewan dan membukanya. Pangeran Kankurou dan Yashamaru menatap dingin sedang Putri Temari dan Pangeran Gaara membacanya cermat, tanpa ekspresi.

"Ini terlihat asli," komentar putri Temari, mendapatkan pelototan dari saudaranya.

"Kenapa aku baru mendengar tentang ini? Kenapa informasi tentang keluarga kita aku dapatkan dari Uchiha?" suara Gaara dingin, menatap punggawa kerajaannya. Sakura merasa senang mendengar Gaara menyebutnya sebagai Uchiha.

Putri Ino bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau tidak bisa menganggap ini akan mengubah sesuatu." Katanya, "Aku menolak negosiasi dengan Nevalon."

"Benarkah?" ayah Sakura bertanya, tersenyum tipis. "Saya rasa semua sekutuku akan tertarik mendengarnya. Kami sangat menghargai keadilan."

"Begitu juga dengan kami," ujar Gaara datar, menatap salah satu tetua. "Yashamaru, kalau anda tidak mau menghargai negosiasi ini, lebih baik anda bersama yang lainnya kembali ke Chera dan biarkan saya menyelesaikan negosiasi."

"Ibu akan setuju dengan—" Ino memulai, Gaara memotongnya.

"Ratu mewakilkan negosiasi ini padaku, sebagai perwakilannya. Beliau sudah mempercayakan ini padaku."

Di sisi lain meja, Putri Temari tersenyum menatap adiknya dan tersenyum menatap Sakura. Wajah Putri Ino memerah penuh amarah.

Sakura dengan hati- hati menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap biasa.

"Saya rasa kalian semua boleh kembali sekarang juga," titah Pangeran Gaara tegas. Dia menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut, seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu. Namun setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke mengangguk memberi hormat pada Gaara.

Sakura mengikuti dewan lainnya keluar ruangan. Saat Putri Ino menunggu kereta kuda untuk kembali ke Chera, Sakura menahan lengannya. Dia mendekatkan wajah pada Ino agar dia dapat dengan jelas menatap matanya, agar Ino tahu bahwa dia bersungguh- sungguh.

"Kalau aku," kata Sakura, "kalau hanya ada aku dan kau sendiri di ruangan itu, mereka akan membawa sisa potongan tubuhmu pulang ke Chera dalam sebuah ember."

Ino menyentak lepas tangannya, senyum congkak di wajahnya hilang. Sakura pergi meninggalkannya.

Tanpa Ino, Yashamaru dan tetua Chera lain, negosiasi dua kerajaan berjalan lancar seperti skenario Sakura. Bahkan Obito tidak bisa mengguncangkannya. Gaara serius menangani perjanjiannya kali ini. Sakura merasa kalau Gaara merasa bersalah tentang bagaimana negosiasi berjalan selama ini.

Kedua belah pihak menandatangani negosiasi dan semuanya selesai.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya mereka akan memberikan hak perairan pada kita," kata Sakura puas, setelah semua meninggalkan ruang dewan.

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke dan melihat pria itu bernafas cepat, jarinya mencengkeram lengan kursi. Senyum Sakura pudar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Dia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke marah atau hal lainnya. Untungnya tawa Sasuke pecah di detik berikutnya—namun tetap ada rasa kalut di sana.

"Kau mendapatkan hak perairan, Sakura? Kau tidak bisa—" Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya di kursi, menyapu rambutnya dengan jari dan tertawa kembali. Dia menatap Sakura dengan mata cerahnya. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang lucu.

"Apa aku seharusnya meminta lebih?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

"Lebih," ulang Sasuke datar, menatapnya. "Lebih?" Sakura mengedikan bahu, memasukan tangannya ke saku.

"Aku tadinya mempertimbangkan untuk meminta persetujuan pertukaran jagung, namun Bangsawan Rin mengatakan bahwa lebih baik itu ditunda sampai negosiasi tahun depan."

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke, memotong kalimatnya, Sakura diam. "Aku baru saja melihat kau mendamaikan peperangan yang sejak lama menghancurkan kerajaanku, tanahku, keluargaku. Perang yang juga menghancurkanku. Dan kau—"

"Oh," ujar Sakura, "Aku hanya... bukan apa- apa. Itu sesuatu yang biasa aku lakukan," Sakura tersenyum menatap suaminya.

"Terimakasih," kata Sasuke, dan Sakura tahu dia bersungguh-sungguh. "Terimakasih." Sebelum Sasuke mengatakan lebih jauh, Sakura menciumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," kata Sasuke beberapa menit kemudian, menyentuh rambut permen kapas Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku perlu," kata Sakura tajam. "Kita adalah keluarga. Kau adalah suamiku."

Suamiku, pikirnya. Kali ini Sasuke menangkap bibirnya dalam ciuman yang panjang dan manis.

Insting Sasuke benar, semuanya terlalu mudah.

Hal paling buruknya adalah, kalau saja Sakura tidak berlari sekeliling kastil untuk memberitahu Sasuke tentang tendangan bayi pertamanya. Obito mungkin tidak akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berbuat sesuatu.

"Kau harus tahu, ini bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu." Gumam Obito, menekan tubuh Sakura pada dinding kandang kuda. Sebilah pisau menekan ringan di lehernya. Di luar, kesibukan istana berjalan seperti biasa, orang- orang berteriak mengangkut kereta barang, sama seperti hari biasa di musim panas. "Aku ingin Sasuke membatalkan perdamaian, dan ini adalah cara terbaik untuk membuat dia melakukannya."

"Dia tidak akan membatalkannya," desis Sakura, mengabaikan pisau di lehernya. "Dia mencintai kerajaan ini, dan orang- orang di dalamnya. Aku hanya—kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dengan menyanderaku." Obito melemparkan sebuah senyum kejam.

"Untuk seorang gadis yang cerdas, kau tidak mengerti tentang beberapa hal."

"Aku tahu kehormatan Sasuke," kata Sakura, "Dia tidak akan membatalkannya."

"Kita lihat saja," balas Obito, seperti tengah menghiburnya, sebelum atensinya tertuju pada sesuatu di belakang tubuh Sakura. Dia membalik Sakura di cengkeramannya, pisau melayang di sekitar lehernya. Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke dan para panglima keluar dari istana menuju halaman diikuti punggawa Kerajaan Chera yang tersisa.

"Waktunya pertunjukan," bisik Obito di telinganya. Sakura mengigil saat Obito menariknya keluar dari bayangan bangunan kandang, pisau menekan tenggorokannya pelan.

Semua orang membeku.

"Selamat pagi Tuan dan Nyonya," sapa Obito dari belakang Sakura, "Keponakanku tercinta,"

Sasuke terlihat seperti dia baru saja berubah menjadi granat.

"Paman," desis Sasuke.

 _Aku baik- baik saja,_ Sakura menggerakan bibirnya menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk kalian semua menjatuhkan senjata," nada Obito lembut.

Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo melepaskan pedang mereka seperti pedang itu berubah panas. Sakura akan tersentuh kalau saja tidak berpikir bahwa mereka dengan mudahnya melemahkan perlawanan. Obito mungkin saja sudah menyiapkan prajurit untuk menyerang mereka.

"Lakukan," kata Sasuke, sama bodohnya, dan semua prajurit membungkuk untuk meletakan senjata di atas tanah.

"Kau juga taruh senjatamu, Sasuke," perintah Obito.

Sasuke menjatuhkan pedangnya dengan bunyi 'duk'.

"Apa yang kau mau, Obito?"

"Apa yang aku mau?" ulangnya, kesopanan hilang dari nadanya. "Aku berharap kau tidak berhubungan dengan pelacur Chera itu dulu. Aku ingin keluargaku kembali. Tapi karena kau tidak bisa memberikan apa yang aku ingin, maka aku akan memberitahumu apa yang aku tidak inginkan. Aku tidak ingin berdamai,"

"Kau adalah orang yang membayar pemanah untuk memanah Sakura," kata Sasuke pelan, "Kau juga yang menyuruh penculik itu."

"Sayangnya," respon Obito, "gadis manja ini tidak juga mati." Lalu perlahan Obito mengarahkan pisau itu ke perut Sakura. Sasuke maju dan menggeram, "Mungkin aku harus mencoba membunuh anakmu."

"Aku akan menyobek tenggorokanmu lepas dari kepala," kata Sakura.

"Kau boleh mencobanya," jawab Obito.

"Apa yang kau harapkan akan kau dapat di sini?" suara Kakashi terdengar. "Kau tidak akan jadi raja, dewan tidak akan menyetujuinya."

"Aku tidak perlu menjadi raja," kata Obito, "dan tidak perlu ada yang mati di sini hari ini—setidaknya bukan dari Uchiha." Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang Obito cari, namun saat orang- orang menatap Putri Temari, Sakura dapat menebak apa maksudnya.

Pangeran Gaara dan prajuritnya segera membentuk pasukan darurat untuk melindungi kakak perempuannya.

"Dia tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun padamu," desis Sasuke.

"Kau membiarkan orang yang bersalah pergi," teriak Obito, kegilaan akhirnya muncul dari suaranya. "Sebelum aku tahu, sebelum aku bisa menghentikanmu. Sebelum aku bisa membunuh mereka." Sakura menarik nafas dalam. Sakura dapat merasakan rasa gugup di dadanya membesar.

Sasuke menunduk sesaat, namun suaranya tenang saat menjawab.

"Ini bukan pertama kali kau membunuh seorang Uchiha."

Suara kaget terdengar dari semua orang yang ada di sana. Bahkan Pangeran Gaara menatap Sasuke untuk melihat apakah dia serius.

"Itachi," kata Obito pelan, "Itu sangat—disayangkan. Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sampai baru saja," jawab Sasuke, "Kau adalah yang terakhir melihatnya."

"Aku kecewa dengannya. Dia mulai membicarakan tentang berdamai." Obito mendengus dan mencengkeram Sakura makin kuat, mata pisau menekan kulit porselen itu keras. "Damai... seperti para monster itu akan menepatinya saja."

"Kita juga bisa jadi monster, paman," ujar Sasuke, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

Temari melangkah dari lingkaran perlindungan. "Raja Sasuke, saya percaya anda bukan orang jahat. Saya percaya anda dan anggota dewan anda adalah orang baik. Saya dan Pangeran Gaara akan menghargai perjanjian itu. Dan ibu akan menghormatnya juga."

Dia tidak perlu menoleh melihat Pangeran Gaara, berdiri di hadapan Obito dengan berani. Sakura dapat melihat seperti apa Temari jika menjadi ratu.

Satu- satunya peringatan adalah anggukan singkat Temari, dan lengkungan tipis di bibirnya. Lalu detik selanjutnya Obito melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Sakura. Sakura menghuyung ke depan dan Sasuke menangkapnya cepat.

Obito mengaduh di tanah, luka menganga dari pukulan pedang di punggung. Di belakangnya, memegang sebilah pedang dengan dua tangan lurus ke depan, adalah Naruto, pemuda penjaga kandang.

Sasuke menyerahkan Sasuke pada Juugo dan melangkah menuju pamannya. Dia berlutut, Sakura dapat melihat bibir Obito bergerak, namun dia tidak dapat mendengarnya. Sasuke menundukan kepala beberapa saat.

Lalu dengan sekali ayunan pedang, Sasuke menebas leher Obito.

Temari tidak terlihat begitu senang diselamatkan, mungkin jiwa ksatrianya merasa tersinggung. Sakura melihat dia menatap cara Naruto memegang pedang dengan pandangan hangat sebelum Sasuke membawanya ke dalam Kastil. Sakura berpikir kesempatan Naruto untuk dapat bersama dengan Temari baru saja meningkat sama besarnya dengan kesempatan pemuda pirang itu untuk dapat berlatih bersama prajurit Sasuke lainnya.

" _Wha_ , pelan- pelan," kata Sakura, meletakan tangan di perutnya saat bayinya terasa menendang dengan kuat. Dia belum bisa merasakannya lewat kulitnya, namun makhluk bernyawa menyentuhnya di dalam sana membuat perasaannya membuncah sampai ke tenggorokan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tangan Sakura. "Apa itu—" mata hitamnya melebar.

"Bawa aku ke kamar, akan aku izinkan kau menempelkan telingamu dan mendengarkannya." Kata Sakura.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamar dan menutup pintu, Sasuke segera berlutut di depan perut Sakura. Tangannya memegang pinggul Sakura dengan kedua tangan, tidak mempedulikan darah yang masih menciprat di bajunya.

"Aku bisa mendengaran detak jantungnya," kata Sasuke. Sakura menunduk melihat helai hitam rambut Sasuke yang menggelitik lewat bajunya, dadanya penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Sakura membelai lembut rambut Sasuke dengan jemarinya.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, meraih tangan Sakura. Dia menarik nafas dalam, dan kalimat keluar seperti air bah darinya. Seperti Sasuke sudah menahannya selama beberapa bulan. Semua hal yang ia ingin ungkapkan kepada Sakura.

"Saat pertama kali kau datang dengan ayahmu, aku pikir itu adalah sebuah gurauan--permainan. Aku pikir mungkin—kau dan temanmu, atau, atau, Ino—" Sasuke menjeda, menelan ludah sebelum meneruskan.

"Walau tidak tahu pasti apa tujuanmu, walau mungkin kau hanya berniat menghancurkanku, aku tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk menikah denganmu. Kau begitu cantik dan..." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

"Lalu aku pikir aku akan mengetahui apa tujuanmu seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun semakin lama kau berada di sini, semakin aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau datang. Kau sangat cantik, dan cerdas. Kau bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang kau mau. Kenapa kau ingin memilih untuk tinggal di sini, kerajaan dengan perang tanpa henti dan tidak memiliki sekutu..."

"Sekutu bisa dibuat, perang dapat dihentikan. Siapa yang ingin tinggal di tempat yang tidak ada sesuatu untuk dilakukan? Aku suka Nevalon," kata Sakura mengedikan bahu, mencoba mematahkan ketegangan. "Dan wajahmu yang lebih tampan dari pahatan patung dewa yunani sama sekali tidak merugikanku."

"Oh," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Hey," panggil Sakura, "kenapa dengan ekspresimu?"

"Bukan apa- apa," Sasuke adalah pembohong yang payah.

"Kau tahu aku memilihmu bukan hanya karena ketertarikan fisik, kan? Kau tidak berpikir—" Sakura menggelengkan kepala, kehilangan kata- kata. Terkadang dia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa pria semenakjubkan Sasuke memiliki kepercayaandiri yang amat rendah.

"Kau pemberani, Sasuke. Aku bahkan mendengar tentang keberanianmu di dewan istana ayahku. Kau bijak terhadap rakyatmu, dan kau tidak pernah berhenti untuk berusaha sekuat yang kau bisa. Aku melihatmu di upacara penobatanmu, dan—kau sangat serius kala itu. Sumpahmu, kau bersungguh- sungguh saat mengucapkan setiap kata pada sumpahmu." Sakura menarik nafas. "Aku pikir, mungkin suatu hari kau juga akan merasakan ketertarikan yang sama padaku."

Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke masih tidak dapat mempercayainya, membuat dia berusaha menjelaskan dengan cara lain.

"Saat aku masih kecil, dan ibuku perlahan- lahan digerogoti penyakitnya, aku mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Apapun terasa lebih baik daripada melihat ibuku sekarat, melihat ayah menderita—aku sudah sampai batas kota sebelum aku memilih berbalik dan kembali. Aku memilih keluarga." Sakura menatap Sasuke, yakin dengan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Pada akhirnya, kau harus memilih siapa yang ingin kau perjuangkan. Dan aku memilihmu. Aku memilihmu."

Sasuke meraih wajahnya, sangat lembut, dan Sakura menyandarkan wajahnya di telapak besar Sasuke. Dia pikir itu adalah cara Sasuke menjawabnya. Sakura memejamkan mata untuk menyesap rasa yang dia dapatkan, mencoba untuk merasa cukup.

Lalu Sasuke menekan bibirnya di garis dagu Sakura, bibirnya, tulang pipi dan sepasang kelopak matanya. "Aku mencintaimu," ungkap Sasuke.

Sakura meremas lengan baju Sasuke dan menelan ludah sebelum membuka mata, "Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengigit bibir, mengangguk. Sakura menatap sepasang samudra pekat Sasuke, yang terlihat hangat seperti kopi hitam mengepul. Menatapnya hangat, dan manis dan begitu gugup. Apakah Sasuke berpikir—setelah semua yang mereka lalui—bahwa Sakura tidak akan membalas perasaannya?

"Aku mencintaimu juga, tentu saja," kata Sakura. "Aku juga mencintai anak kita." Wanita bermata emerald itu mengarahan tangan Sasuke ke perutnya, berharap Sasuke dapat merasakan detak jantung kecil di sana. Dia meremas tangan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya, melihat wajah rupawan suaminya membentuk sebuah lengkung senyuman. "Semuanya akan jadi sangat indah," kata Sakura. "Kita akan memiliki kehidupan yang sangat indah. Semua orang akan berharap bahwa mereka adalah kita, Sasuke. Kita bertiga akan merubah dunia."

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat, mengatakan. "Kalian berdua sudah merubah duniaku. Keluargaku—kita." Dan Sasuke menciumnya, bersungguh- sungguh seperti sebuah janji.

End

AN: Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir cerita. Kisses and hugs untuk kalian yang meninggalkan pendapat dan komentar untuk mengapresiasi :""

Eve akan kembali dengan cerita yang lain--kalau masih ada yang mau.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca. See you in another story-i do hope so~

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
